The Other Twin
by SirLancelot7
Summary: Synopsis: Twin sisters don’t know what their feeling but when they finally meet the hell gates flood open and Spencer seems to be caught in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** The Other Twin

**Disclaimer:** don't own any of this, maybe this twin that's all but I just don't know Mandy's twins name. So I'm going to make up my own twin.

**Synopsis:** Twin sisters don't know what their feeling but when they finally meet the hell gates flood open and Spencer seems to be caught in between.

Also save Spashley!

**Chap 1: 'Care to explain'**_1990, Feb.14__Raife Davies continued to pace the hospital hallways. _

_One in particular call 'Labor & Delivery'; the doctors told him he could dress in scrubs and come in but he opted to wait. __"I don't know if I can handle seeing that kind of shit."__He sat down as the doctors went back inside, his wife, well more like a ball in chain, was about to give birth to his child. _

_The two haven't been seeing much of each other and he doubted that it could be his.__But he wanted a kid, hoping it would change everything between them.__"Raife get in here! Now!" __The voice belonged to his wife Christine, who was sweating like crazy, "You helped make this thing and you're going to watch."_

_He gulped hard and silently put on the scrubs, "Okay I'm going in." The sight alone nearly made him pass out.__"I'm never going to be able to feel that again."__"Shut up and hold my hand!" _

_She yelled. One thing she knew how to do was order people around; Raife even wondered why she never went to get any checkups; find out what sex was the baby.__All she did was shrug and continued spending money on her clothes. __But now was not the time to think of what could have been, if she would have stayed on birth control, or if he'd just started paying more attention, nothing can take it all back now.__The doctor started to reach his hands inside and the rock star nearly lost it right there but luckily his wife hand a vice grip on his hands.__"Don't you dare you bastard."_

_The doctor was pulling gently on the baby's head and arms as the two continued on quarrelling. "Here it comes."__Christine looked down in shock, "Wait…something's not right."_

_The baby came out crying, but as Christine said, there was something wrong.__"Wait…keep pushing ma'm."_

_"Oh my god!"__Raife was on the floor on his knees as Christine pushed one more last time, a second scream could be heard as another baby was soon shown to them both.__Christine mouth dropped open, "I cannot have twins! I was only prepared to deal with one! Raife!!"__The blonde headed rock star was to shocked to hear her, his eyes landed on the too small heads as the nurses brought them back in after they where clean.__"Their beautiful …"_

_"Their girls, congrat's you have twins."__Raife held them close as the nurse handed them to him both, one was indeed a bit bigger and the other was just quiet and looking around her big eyes glued on him.__"Hey you…" He always wanted to feel a baby's grip; he outstretched his finger and watched as she took a strong hold of it.__"Whoa…you have a good strong hand…hey would you be mad if I wanted to name you Rocky."_

_The baby only gurgled and yawned,_

_"Okay then Rocky it is."_

_He looked to the other one and smiled even more she had her hands stretched out as well trying to grab his hair, "Hmm what do you want to name this one Christine."_

_She looked over at him with hard eyes, "I only wanted one child Raife."_

_"Well you want be alone we can get maids and nurses C."_

_"Oh my god, Raife you must understand I need to be the good mother your fans need me to be, im not going to just let some strangers take care of my child."_

_"Children."_

_"Raife…get rid of one." _

_It was harsh…beyond inhuman he wasn't about to give up one of his daughters, not without a fight anyway.__"I see…if that's the way you feel then…I want a divorce babe…"_

_"You know I've been waiting on you to say that…get me the papers as soon as you can."_

_"I really can't believe you think I'm going to give up one of my daughters…"_

_Christine rolled her eyes, "I meant as in let your relatives raise her, Raife your on the road almost every waking hour and I'm at the house doing some business as well…I can only have one child to look after…"_

_"It's not fair" But she was right, with his schedule he wasn't even going to be seeing Christine for awhile either.__"I'm going to go through with the divorce …but i understand…I'll take Rocky to my aunts…should just take both of them."_

_"No way in hell,"_

_Christine looked at the bigger twin in her arms and smiled slightly, "I guess she stays with me…hum.. Ashley…Mari Davies."_

_"Rocky Ally Davies."_

_He smirked as his wife rolled her eyes into oblivion. His heart sank every time he thought of how much he wouldn't get to see either of them much, but someone had to provide for the family.__"_

_Okay it's settled then."_

_"Shouldn't you finish nursing both before you send Rocky off?"_

_"Of course I will…im not that cruel." Rocky was placed on her other side, "My tits are never going to be the same."_

_2008, Jan.29_

"Hey give it some gas dude." A multicolored haired twenty year old yelled to his friend. The car cranked up with added gas and came to life.

"See told you it worked."

"Shut up man,"

The eighteen year old turned off the engine and smiled. "Fucking awesome.""I think all it really needs is some good oil."

"Yeah plus a carburetor."

The teen swung opened the car door and lit a cigarette as they closed the garage door."So you going to that party tonight."

"Hell's yes but im not fucking Kelly this time; she kept on with the 'I love yous' and crap."

"Your special my friend girls are like little puppies in your hand, they loved to be stroked the right way."

"Don you're sick but right."Don smirked showing off his pearly whites and lip piercing.

"I can't believe you don't have a lip piercing yet.""Hey I just got these tattoos, plus got new clothes…excuse me if I'm broke now." "You might be broke but your still hot…that can take you a long way."

"I see…hey." A motorcycle pulled up on the curve as both where walking to Don's car. A woman with dark red hair hoped off the bike and walked towards them.

"Oh god it's Daisy.""Fuck, see ya Rocky." Don quickly jumped in his car and drove off like he was on fire. Rocky rolled her eyes and sighed inwardly as Daisy came closer.

"Hey…you didn't call me back."Daisy gently brushed a short blonde and black strand out of the taller girls face. Rockys hand instinctively came up and grabbed the hand as if it burned her. "Daisy…you know what I'm about sweets."Her eyes looked deeply into green ones as she kissed the fingertips. "I just like to have fun…loves not on the agenda for me…"

"I really hoped it was, you know how…how deeply I like you…""I feel it every time I see you Daisy…it's hard knowing you feel that way about me…it only makes me hate myself.""Why?"Rocky looked her up and down, "Babe you got the body the brains the eyes; why can't I feel what you feel for me."

"I wondered about that Rocky, maybe you're not into badass girls as everyone thinks you are."

Rocky smirked, "Oh im into them…but…I just don't know anymore…need a change in scenery."

Rocky has been living with her aunt and uncle all her life in El Paso, Texas. All she knew was that it was warm and hot when it wanted, and the ocean was close.

She considered herself odd the first time she started to like girls. It wasn't just any girl, no; it was girls who dared to be different, and sometimes older women. Rocky had a rep for messing with married women as she started to grow older.

Let's just say that the husbands weren't around long enough to see her in action. She became like a sex guru, she knew all the right spots and cared only about the women she screwed getting off just the way she wanted them too.The main problem with her life now is that she can't bring herself to fall in love with someone; she envied the ones who had been together over twelve years, namely her aunt Lacy and uncle Chase, who had been supportive of her life and choices ever since.

She barely knew who her dad was, but she remembered getting sent gifts for her b-day from him. Many of the gifts where toys but as she grew they became clothes. She loved them all and wondered if she'd ever get to meet him.

Later through her life, she stopped hearing about him. One day her aunt sat her down with sad eyes and tried to compose herself for what she needed to tell Rocky.Rocky figured it out soon enough; the look in her aunt's eyes spoke volumes. She didn't want to go to the funeral, for fear that her mother who had given her up would be there, and she didn't want to go to jail that day.

The three pictures she had of him where of him in his band, Rocky knew by his looks that he was pretty wild. She thanked god he didn't die from drugs or alcohol, but just trying to give his fans what they wanted, her aunt informed her that he had been sick for awhile and that he was only getting worse.

She began to change after that, as she became older, her looks began to look more emo like. She got tattoos and changed up her style to mainly black with a bandana hanging from her and Vans where her footwear; dressed in tight clothing with studded belts.She had four piercing in an unusual place, her abdomen, but the women loved them as well as the stars tattooed on her hips.She lived up to her name, boxing was her favorite all time sport; she had a very strong left hook and even been in some fights here and there.Her school days where starting to blur in and bored her to no end she had wished a couple of times that she get rich enough and move her aunt and uncle away to a better area.She rarely had any friends all do to the fact that she didn't like having that many.

One was Don a bi sexual nempho who knew cars, and the other two where wild girls that she had sex with once at the same time if you get the drift.But now everything was starting to be a bore, she wanted to move to the real country just to appreciate the stars at night.

"Well I hope you get to get out of this place soon, I know what you mean." Daisy walked slowly back to her bike and turned around and smiled faintly at Rocky.Rocky was concentrating on her ass the whole time she walked back, her eyes soon traveled back up to meet green ones.

"You want to-"

"Fuck yes!"Rocky rolled her eyes and jumped on the back of the bike as Daisy cranked it up. She considered it a good bye gift; little did she know how right she was.

_Los Angeles , Ca_"Ashley! Don't talk to me."

"Spencer it's not like that."

"You slept with Aiden…for fucks sakes."

"I got the feeling you didn't want me around…and Aiden…he's."

"Yeah I know Ashley…you still love him…and I mean nothing to you anymore."

The frustrated blonde began walking away from the brunette with tears down her face. Ashley felt the world close in around her as she watched the girl of her dreams walk away from her, probably forever.She turned around and stared at Aiden who was just as miserable looking as she was.

He reached out his hand and grasped her lightly. "School time."Madison, her newest friend and former foe shook her head tiredly as she watched Aiden and Ashley enter the class room.

"Oh great , the love birds."

"Don't start Mad's."

"Don't you call me that Aiden; you lost that privilege a long time ago."Ashley pushed passed the two and took her seat. Aiden scratched the back of his head and looked over to Ashley, whose head was down.

"We'll talk later."

"I don't think so Papi, now run along."

Madison walked to her seat but gave Ashley the eye roll before she claimed it. The days where getting worse and it was draining the hell out of Spencer and Ashley knew it, but it seems everything she tried

failed.Spencer was an emotional roller coaster every since the shooting and the death of her brother Clay. She spoke to no one for five months until Madison came knocking on her door with flowers, _"Come on girl where going out."_

_"Madison."_

_"Hey…im doing this for you…please." _

_Those large green eyes smiled their way into the blonde's heart._

_"Okay but only for a little while."_

That little while turned into a seven hour event, Madison had just taken her to the movies and a few bars which was a turning point for Spence.She had gotten wasted and only remembered making out with a few girls then crying on them.

But other than that she had fun.Madison brought her back the next day with a hangover; she was a changed person from that point on.

King High was a lot more quiet now, the devastation that was brought on by the shooting made everyone appreciate the people they knew, mainly the ones whose lives were lost.

Spencer kept her eyes on the clock and waited for it to strike one so she could just leave. _'Come on clock please.'_She got away with leaving early because she went ahead and did more homework for most of her teachers.

They didn't mind, they only felt sorry for her, which she didn't want from anyone.Pity, was something Spencer definitely didn't want. She only wanted people to look at her and respect her just like they would if her brother was still alive.

Ashley rolled around on her bed as the movie she put in started to play. It was her and Spencer's movie and no one else's; The Notebook.Before the movie even began to play, tears of pain and frustration started to flow down the brunette's cheek.She turned to movie off and threw the remote at the nearest wall.

"Ashley! What is wrong with you?"

Christine waltzed inside of the room with a robe on, "Elvis is trying to sleep for god's sake."

"Sorry mom, didn't know dogs needed to sleep that long."

As his name was being said, a pink poodle came running into the sadden girls room."Don't worry baby," Her mother picked up the poodle and hugged him tight,

"Ashley you know he has trouble sleeping."She only sighed in response then flopped back onto the bed. She was getting sick and tired of her mother's boyfriends dog and his sleep depuration.

"Why don't you go out and have some fun darling, your clearly not getting out enough."

"Gee I wonder why.""Hey! You fucked up your relationship with that girl not me Ash."

Christine shook her head at her daughter. "You can't even be with one person,"

"I tried. Unlike you."

"Okay missy that's it, you get out and go do something before my leg connects with your head."Ashley had become agitated every time her mom would talk to her.

She knew her mom was trying with her but she couldn't help but to think it was for the money.

When her father died he stated in his will that his wife would only continue to get money if she never tried to kick Ashley out.

Ashley would get her inheritance whenever she turned eighteen.It was all about the money, for both of them. Ashley couldn't wait until her birthday came; she already had planned on getting an apartment and even started working on an album.

Soon she would be free, and maybe she could figure out her love life through all of this as the days go by."Chelsea!"

Spencer smiled brightly at her friend with sincere eyes. She had hoped for a niece or nephew whenever she found out she was pregnant by Clay, but some things just never follow through.

Chelsea's miscarriage caused her to stray as well, her home was with Spencer though, but she stayed away for about seven months and just now returned.Spencer engulfed her friend in a tight hug, Chelsea was giggling a little while reassuring her that she was okay."

God I missed you."

"Aww…well I just took some time away from you guys didn't mean to scare you but it was sort of my aunts idea."

"It's understandable, I'm glad you're back though, need help." She pointed to the bags behind her.

"Yeah, I'm so tired."

"Glen!"

She called her other brother, who was stuffing his face in the kitchen. "Eww pig.""Bite me Gay-dar…Chels! Hey."

He quickly hugged the dark skinned girl as she just laughed at the food coming out of his mouth."Glen you may need to swallow."

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure." Spence rolled her eyes and proceeded to help with the other bags.

_El Paso_

Soft music played in the background as the blonde pulled back on her shirt. Daisy was watching her with hungry eyes.

"I can't get enough of you."

Rocky turned around with a huge grin, "And I hope you don't."A nearby cell phone went off as they Daisy began to undress Rocky again. "It's yours."

Rocky grabbed her phone, "Aunt…Yo."

"Rocky! You need to get home pronto we have some important to tell you, it's about your father."Rocky looked down as the red head began kissing her way up her chest.

"Okay be there in five."She threw the phone down and gently pushed Daisy back.

Pouty lips where soon formed, "Hey!"

"Sorry sweets but I got to go…it was great…it's always great." The taller girl kissed her on the mouth. "Goodbye."

Daisy somehow knew she probably wouldn't have the opportunity to kiss those lips again, so she made it last a bit longer."Bye…"

Rocky lit her third cigarette that night as she walked the rest of the way home. It was only a mile and with the training she was doing it wasn't a long walk.

She opened the door and closed while looking everywhere. "Im home!"

"Rocky in here."The voice was heard from the kitchen, along with hushed whispers.

It was really starting to freak Rocky out a little."What's up?"

Her uncle had an envelope in his hands and handed it over to her, "Okay?"

"Rocky…it's something that was just sent today from you; from your father…he had his lawyer send it to you because your birthday was coming up.

The blonde opened it quickly and dumped the contents out. A two paged letter and two keys where all that fell onto the table. "What is this, a scene from 'Paycheck', the letter I could understand, but keys?"

"Just go read the letter Rocky it may explain the keys." Chad informed."Okay…"

Ashley walked over to Spencer's house and just gazed up at her window.

Thoughts running threw her head as well as thoughts that weren't her own.

They made her feel different because she didn't know where they were coming from; it was like someone else was inside her.She looked towards the stars and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ashley."She looked up into the window of her ex and smiled. "Hi."

"Did you get lost your home is that way."

There was tiredness and a bit of harshness in her voice. Ashley knew that was coming but didn't blame her.

"I can't stand it there…"

"Well I can't let you in…you choose your own path."

"We can't be friends Spence."

"Don't call me Spence. And as for us becoming friends…you have a long way to go Ashley…goodnight."

Spencer slammed her window and turned off her lights. Ashley was about to leave when she spotted Mr. Carlin outside smoking and watching her.

"Hey Mr. C"

"Ashley…having problems?"

"Nothing I can't fix…hopefully."

"In time all will turn out okay…just remember that."

Ashley walked over towards him. "Thanks Mr. C, can I have one of those?"

"Sure, well you are a minor but what the hell."

Rocky was on her knees on the floor, mouth open.

"Holy shit."

She had to re-read the letter to make sure she was seeing correctly.

_'Hey Rocky, you probably hate me for not being around, and you may hate me more for not letting you live with your mother. __But it's time that you know the truth._

_Christine, that's your mother's name, only wanted one child, your sister Ashley, who is your twin._

_I won't go into much detail about that though…I feel that I've messed up to much for you to forgive me. __But I left you something special, this letter was meant to be given to you if anything happened to me or whenever you turned eighteen._

_There are two keys, one opens a garage in LA California, and the other is to be taken to Jim's Bike Shop just down the road from the new home you and Chad and Lacy will be living in now. _

_I want you as close to your sister as possible, those keys are your inheritance._

_I wish I could give you money but that was given too your mother and Ashley, but I hope these gifts will be enough.__Your sister might hate me as well for not letting you guys be reunited sooner, but that was your mothers idea.__Ashley's loves to sing and wants to start a band, maybe you two can do it for me._

_I would love to know that you girls could do that.__I know you love to play the guitar and other instruments; your sister does as well.__I love you two both and only wish I could have been their more, I barely seen Ashley and I never seen you I had to make that decision, to make sure that none of my family went hungry.__I'm proud of you both though and as I said, I hope you don't hate me for seeing Ashley but not you, but I do have photos of you. _

_You have pictures of me too, we do have the same hair color though, Ashley has dark hair but you two look so alike it's scary._

_My wish is that you reconnect with your sisters and if I am to die from my sickness than start a band in remembrance of me. _

_My only wish.__Love Raife Davies, your father._

Rocky was lost for words completely, the only thing she could do was turn to her Tokio Hotel poster and smile.

"Bill, Tom I'm going to LA man, and I have a fucking twin!" She screamed.

"Thanks dad, I love you."She laid down completely on her back and just looked up at the glow stars on her ceiling."Reaching for the stars never felt so good."

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_Flight 309 boarding, Los Angeles._

The blonde ears perked up. "Hey you two that's are flight." The blonde flipped her cell phone closed after texting Don and letting him know what was up.

She then grabbed both of their hands and dragged them along. They were not so sure about getting onto any planes, but Rocky assured them they'd be okay.

"How do you feel about all this really Rocky," Chad was the main one who couldn't control his nerves.

"I think it's going to be awesome unc, and I'm pretty sure Ashley is going to flip."

* * *

Ashley dropped the letter out of her hand and started at her mother who was just downing another shot of scotch.

"This is some sick joke isn't it? Ashley Mari Davies does not have a twin."

"You do sweetheart."Christine poured herself another drink, "And don't worry she doesn't get any money, it's all been split up between me and you."

Ashley was still shaking her head at all of this. "This is great…it really is." She said dryly.

Elvis looked up from his spot and yawned. "Well morning shitter…"

"Ashley! Now…im sure we don't have to worry about her living with us…from what I've heard she's doing fine with your uncle and aunt in El Paso."

"…Mom I know you're not the world's greatest parent, but this is really serious…I have a fucking twin…"

"And?" Christine sipped lightly on her drink.

"Oh my god, are you hearing yourself! How did my twin end up in El Paso?"

The question brought about fear inside Christine but she was good at hiding her emotions, "I gave her to them…I could only raise you at that time, especially with all the work I was doing for my job."

Ashley's fist balled up tightly, almost drawing blood. Her mother smirked when she seen this, "Save it Ashley," she then walked off with the whole bottle in her hand.

The young brunette turned to the nearest wall, a wall that had a picture of her alone, with no twin. She smashed it quickly and kicked it out of her way.

Grabbing her coat she headed outside leaving the front door opened.

* * *

Spencer arched her back into the smaller girls touch, "Harder."

"I can't," she giggled. "You already came three times Spence."

The blonde rolled over on top and looked down into lighter blue eyes. "Just fuck me."

Spencer began to slowly ride Carmen's fingers, moaning as she felt herself heat up quickly.

Carmen smiled and just watched her. She'd been doing this ever since she met Spencer. The girl was wild at one party she remembered attending.

She was drunk and out of her mind making out with every girl, straight or bi, because you really didn't know who was truly gay at this party.

The alcohol brought it out of them though.

Carmen observed her all night and pulled her into the bathroom. 

_"Your something babe."_

"_I can be other things, like horny for instance."_

The next thing she knew she was up against the wall on the floor, and in the tub getting fucked by the blonde.

From that point on, they would find each other, idle touches would be exchanged, and then they'd look into each other's eyes.

It was raw and hot when they both started, but now it gotten slow and sensual.

Spencer didn't want slow, she wanted to be able to forget when she was been touched, no one could make her feel complete but Ashley, and she hated it.

She looked down into the blue eyes and grabbed the headboard, grunting as she came.

* * *

Ashley, once again, felt numb when Aiden touched her…he'd always begin with soft caresses to get her into the mood.

It never occurred to him that she was always away from him mentally when it came to their love making.

"If you don't want to do this, then say something Ash." She looked up at him and rolled over to her side, idly playing the strings on the covers.

"No." Aiden swallowed thickly and began to throw his clothes back on, "Get out…im tired of you using me."

"Fuck you Aiden." She once again grabbed her jacket. Aiden looked on with sorrow in his eyes.

"I feel so sorry for you Ash…you're not the same anymore."

"Aiden…have you looked at yourself…really looked at yourself…your still a jock."

With those words left in the air, Ashley walked out slamming the door.

Aiden grumbled and threw his shirt on, he too was going out.

* * *

Chad and Lacy where now both nervous as the limo began to get closer to their new home, Lacy was concerned about meeting Christine again, the woman wanted to rip her head off the moment she gave Rocky to her.

Chad, who had given up his low paying job, was about to become an employee of Purple Venom's Studio.

He, just like his brother, grew up knowing music, and worked around it, although he never was in a band, he supported his brother all the way and was noticed for it.

He would now be in charge of all the artists and would be artist using the studio.

The house finally came into view, it was modern and large, but not to showy.

The neighborhood was full of husband wives, and their kids, a whole family. Not like her neighborhood in El Paso.

Mostly disruptive teens hanging around homes that weren't theirs where the problem, they stole whatever they could for drugs.

Rocky began touring around the home and found her room on the second story. It was large, better than her last room. Posters of her famous artist old and new hung on the wall along with albums.

The bed was king sized and she even had her on personal bathroom. "This is the life."

She returned down stairs and rushed outside to the limo and quickly began to unload everything.

"Come on guys, the sooner we get done the better." Her uncle rolled his eyes.

"Teens."

* * *

Everything was finally put in their place; Lacy was just about to pass out from some of the work.

"Next time, I'm paying some movers."

"Should have done that in the first place," Chad agreed while landing face first into their bed.

"At least Rockys happy, I can die happy knowing that girl is close to her sister now."

"I wonder if I should find Christine's number."

"No. We let Rocky surprise her, I'm sure Christine's going to love that." Lacy grimaced at her on demise.

"You're talking about murder honey."

"Exactly."

* * *

This night was colder than El Paso; Rocky threw on her black scarf and Mizfits hoody and walked the streets of LA.

The sun was going down slowly, giving her enough time to scan over some business sign, one in particular called Jim.

She still haven't located where the garage was hidden, but would ask this Jim guy when she found his shop.

"Ah man no!"

She ran the rest of the way when she saw the sign, but unfortunately it was closed. "Well at least I found something."

Deciding to keep exploring, the blonde continued walking on through the night.

* * *

Ashley took her third drink of vodka and fell onto the sand. Her eyes locked onto the stars above. "I wish it was summer."

"You and I both dude." Ashley turned dizzily to the voice above her. The person was lighting a cigarette and looking at the ocean.

"Life is so bitchy these days."

"I think we deal with it the best we can." The stranger sat down beside her, "Mind if I have a sip?"

"Sure, drink and be merry."

* * *

Spencer felt the techno music flow through her body as she danced with random girls. It was her way of forgetting it all and getting her space.

The girls would make out with her and grope her and the guys just walked on. Aiden just had to be at this certain party and was watching Spencer very closely.

So were some of his friends. Joshua Brim, a high class guy who loved slipping women the drug and filming them afterwards, set his sights on the blonde.

His brown hair was his main perfection and may just be the only reason why women liked him. Other than that he was a pig.

"Hey Aiden…when you and Spencer had that small date and she discovered that she was a dyke, was it because your dick was right or what."

The other guys laughed around him; Aiden jumped up and grabbed his red cup. "She would have loved it if you didn't turn her gay Josh."

The ooo's could be heard a mile away, "Well, look who's got his balls back."

"You want me to break your face dude?" Josh backed away from his enraged friend.

"Just joking bro, man you're so uptight, I know Ashley isn't putting out anymore."

Aiden grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to a wall, "You don't bring her up I'm my fucking presence got it!"

"Okay! Man chill."

Aiden walked away in a gruff to his spot and began to watch Spencer again. The jealousy was still there he knew it and nothing would change that.

* * *

Back on the beach the two now drunken strangers had become friends. "Rocky your okay man."

"You too Ashley…it's weird to just move here and claim something that is rightfully mine and find you and become good friends like that."

"Hey I'll drink to that."

Rocky couldn't make out the expression on the other girls face but knew it must have been priceless.

"So…what is there to do in this big city?"

Ashley sat there and scrunched her face for a minute, "Hey…there's a party nearby…I was going to go but hell I got my on alcohol right here."

She laughed and fell back on the cold sand as she tried to get up. Luckily Rocky wasn't that drunk and helped her stand.

"Hey you're not that much taller than me."

"Heh, it's weird, I was a small baby…then I just grew up."

"My mom told me I was an ass."

"That bitch."

"I know!"

* * *

Madison made sure she kept a close eye on her friend. She knew some guys wanted Spencer, and thought of her as a challenge since she was into girls.

This made her a little edgy. These kinds of parties did serve good drinks, but the drugs came with them.

Madison remembered when a guy approached her with cocaine and whiskey, she slapped him hard across his face and left the party and vowed never to come back. But Spence pleaded with her to go this time, _"I'm not worried about those guys, I want to have a bit of fun."_

"_God, I have created a slut."_

So there she stood obviously getting board with the music and the lame ass pick up lines. She already had taken some alcohol to her car for later on tonight; things where looking up a little until a drunken Ashley walked into the room with some blonde, who happened to look a lot like her.

* * *

Spencer hoped onto of a counter and continued to drink more tequila from the bottle. "Damn baby, you're a pro." The voice made her want to puke.

"Josh…"

"Yes?"

"Fuck off and die."

"Ooh! She has claws you guys." The other guys laughed along. "She may need to be tamed."

"I can do that," Josh winked. "What do you say Spence."

"…I think the fucking off is still in order." She hoped down and proceeded to go find Madison, she was threw with this party.

"Hey not so fast," Josh held her arm gently, "We can have fun, I'll just use my fingers if it works for you."

Spencer was getting tired of this guy's lines. "Seriously Josh not interested." She tore her arm out of his grasp and continued back into the living room. Josh was hot on her trail though.

"You need it Spence, how do you know you're gay and you haven't even tried it."

She spun around on her heels and looked up at him with narrow eyes, "First of all, it's Spencer and second…that line is so old, women know what they want they don't have to fuck a guy to know their gay, girls are just better fuckers than guys."

And with that she went on her way through the crowd.

Aiden's mouth was on the floor along with his drool. Ashley was drunk and dancing with random women just like Spencer was except for the look alike dancing right behind her.

He felt someone run into him, "God Aiden, move out of the way you robot."

Spencer pushed passed him and stopped in her tracks when she looked on with her blurred vision at the two twins.

"Okay must be wasted off my ass because im seeing double." Madison had just came back from washing her face and dumping her drink.

Spencer leaned into her, "Let's get the fuck out of here before-."

"Wow!...Look at those two, now that's a sight." Josh popped a pill and walked to the twins.

"Can I get your name," He approached Rocky who stared at him as if he where dumb.

"No…I do chicks not dicks." Another roar of ooo's flowed through the house, enough for them to turn the music down and tune in.

"Well this must be dyke central."

"Must be." Ashley spoke. Josh smirked and scratched his cheek.

"You and Spencer can put on a free show for us then." The whole room went quiet as Ashley stepped into his personal space and shoved him backwards.

He stumbled a little and laughed.

"Is that all you got Davies," Ashley swung her fist at him but never connected to where she wanted them to land.

She tripped and landed on her side, "Ow." Spencer and Madison came quickly to her aid.

"So sad, fucked up life, fucked up mom, and a dead son of a bitch of a dad." Before he could smile fully, a right hook was delivered to his jaw by none other than Rocky.

"Don't talk about my father asshole."

Now that really got the room quiet.

* * *

Two hours later, Rocky fumbled around with her sisters shoes. She was tired and was ready for tomorrow, Spencer's room was nice, cute but it held some darkness as well and that was what made it enticing.

Madison just flopped down on the small couch in Spencer's room and dozed off. Spencer grabbed and extra blanket and threw it on the floor. "I'd get some pillows cause it's a hard floor."

Rocky nodded slowly and got the extra pillows from the closet.

Spencer watched the twin out of the corner of her eye as she made her bed on the floor; Ashley snored softly on Spencer's bed.

Spencer slowly made her way to the floor beside Rocky, "I think I'm going to let her have the bed."

"Mmhm." Rocky yawned, her eyes staring at Spencer's. "Are you still drunk?"

"A little," Spencer stared right back.

"Good cause I was about to make out with you." Spencer giggled quietly.

"Night Rocky…Davies."

She turned over on her side leaving Rocky smiling, "Night sweets."


	3. Chapter 3

'Get in my head/Get out'

Rockys' Pov

Oh my fucking god. I was so not drunk anymore and didn't imagine it all. I just woke up to a blonde and my clothes where still on.

Imagine that. She was still asleep; heart stopping beautiful and all. I got up on my feet slowly and stretched…'well another girl.'

This one was laying asleep on a couch, brown hair and a nice face. So maybe I did get lucky tonight, I may not had sex but I was asleep in some girls' room with hot girls.

And the last girl was asleep in the bed…my sister. Last night was when I knew she was my sister, she looked just like me even in my drunken state I knew, I felt the connection.

'Ashley, I finally found you.'

'…quit that.'

I looked down at her as her eyes opened and stared back at me. A hangover was evident as she gritted her teeth at the sun.

'You heard me…'

'…Duh…who are you anyway.'

"Im your twin…can't you tell." I smile softly as possible, hoping that my teeth wouldn't blind her as well.

She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I just had to find you."

I was startled at her response, "You act like you're not glade to see me, I'm pretty sure you've hear-."

"Yeah. I heard alright, dosen't means where going to be sweet loving sisters."

She rolled off the bed and steadied herself. She looked around the room and spotted the other girls, "Shit. I need to get out of here."

"Why…they brought us here, don't you think we should thank them?" She whipped her head around and cursed, I bet that hurt.

"Look, I know them okay i-." She stopped short of telling me anything more and stared at me, "Never mind, stay if you want I'm leaving."

I was about to say something else but then I seen the blonde start to stir, so I used another way of communication.

'Ashley can we talk later?' I felt like I was losing her all over, she was so distant. Her eyes, as they looked up at me, where on fire.

'All my life I've been wondering whose small thoughts I was hearing in my head, hell I thought I was insane.'

'Me too-.'

'And now I wake up and there you are, and right now…whoever you are…you're just a figment of my imagination.'

Those words stung worse than a wasp sting. In the summer they'd come around the tree's where id hand and bother me, I thought I was brave but when I felt the stinger… I wanted to cry.

Just like now but I won't. I watched her leave out of the room.

"It's Rocky…Rocky Davies."

* * *

_spencers pov_

Oh god kill me now. Moms yelling at me that it was time for church. I was just now trying to eat some breakfast.

Madison left early…lucky her, now I was stuck with Mother Nun.

Glen was one sneaky bastard, I don't know how in the hell he got out of dodge before I could, and he was more wasted then I was.

Speaking of booze, where did Ashley and her…twin…TWIN!

I nearly forgot! Does Ashley actually know about her…they both showed up drunk at the party which wasn't that bad because…Rocky…huh Rocky, punched the hell out of that asshole.

He was out cold, I think she knocked out some teeth as well, I like her already. They obviously walked to the party so it was up to me to get them out of there quick before Josh's boys wanted to fight.

Rocky carried Ashley's limp form out to Madison's jeep and layed her down gently. She really cared for her as well, it was sweet to watch them, but then I hurled up something.

So I couldn't drive, Madison held her keys out to me and said she couldn't drive either; so we turned around to the taller blonde who looked at us with wide eyes.

"_Please," we both said in simultaneously._

"_I'll try…just don't sue me." _

She was so…strong; she must work out like crazy. She managed to toss Ashley on the bed without waking her up in the process.

She made a small bed on the floor for two…so I just thought it be better to sleep their instead of with Ashley.

The last thing I needed was for her to wake up and think we where back together.

And that's rarely all I remember, other than her eyes staring at me. It made me think of Ashley…too much.

Now I'm finally dressed and ready for church. One of these days I'm going to fall asleep purposely in front of the Deacon Cole. I know he despises everything about me, one day he mentioned to my mother about me dressing like a harlot.

He also knows about my sexuality, guess who told him. That woman can't keep her mind shut. I wish Clay was here then she could get on his case about his grades instead of mine.

'Just kidding Clay I love you.'

I've also been getting weird vibes from him, Cole creeps me out the way he stares at me, like I'm sort of sick fetish.

I told dad about that and he'd always laugh but on the serious note, he'd watch him like a hawk.

Oh good, service is about up, and here comes Cole with his last words of the day.

"I would like to say that this world is not near perfection as many think it will be during the election, my own beliefs on who should be president will not be discussed but I will tell you that im voting for Senator John McCain, a man who I know is not going to have a chance because everyone is tired of the republicans. Well im not, and I think he'd do his job better than them all cause to me he still has a heart, and with God on his side he'll have are hearts as well."

Fucking hell…oops sorry God.

* * *

_Ashley pov_

The last thing I need right now is my mom in my face and with his hangover, I'll probably end up on the streets.

Apparently Elvis is gone and it's my fault.

"I don't even hate that dog enough to kill him."

"No Ashley, you left the fucking door opened." Oh yeah I did, a smile forms on my face and my mom is blowing steam.

"There's nothing funny about this, when Kyle calls he's going to want to know what happened."

"We'll tell him his pink baby ran away; hell I'll buy him another."

Christine shrugged at the thought from where I was sitting; I wasn't really paying much attention, just to the thoughts of my twin running rampant in my head.

"You know I think you can buy him something, but not a dog, buy him a car," I know this crazy bitch just didn't say…a fucking car!

"Whoa now mom-."

"Ashley, it was your fault and you're getting him a car…that dog meant a lot to him." And then she walks off like it was over, bullshit. I'll get her back another time, right now I need to go get a car for Mr. Anus.'

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

After I left the house of pain, due to her mother screeching for Glen, who I guess was Spencer's brother, to come down, I headed back to my home.

It felt good saying that, and it's a shame that I haven't even slept in it yet.

I laid their all day thinking of Ashley and Spencer…and Madison, who gave me a ride home. She was one hot girl to, but I could since she was only into guys.

But I could always change that…but for now we stay new friends. I could tell she liked my home, I told her about how El Paso couldn't compare to LA.

"It's pretty hot here too you know…just wait until summer."

"I'm loving the thought of it already." Her smile didn't waver as I made my way up the steps. "Take care Mads."

"You too Rock." Did I just here her call me Rock, that was cool. I like that nickname. I opened the door with one of the extra keys I gotten from unc and walked right on into my room.

"Hey buddy you're up early."

Chase was making breakfast for himself I could tell he was about to enjoy his job, "Nah had to come home; someone's mom was being cranky."

He laughed softly, then turned around with a shocked look on his face. "Oh kid, guess what I found when I went out for the paper."

He held up his hand and left into his room and came back with a pink dog in his hand.

"Isn't he precious?"

"God unc you sound so gay, but yes he is a cute one." I just had to pick him up, this dog was so sleepy though that he fell asleep right against me.

"Aww see he likes you already, he was just out there, I can't believe someone would let this dog go."

"Well he doesn't have to worry about being alone now, he has us and me mainly…hmm he has no collar so I guess I can name you…Apollo, the only man who could stand up to Rocky in the ring."

"Rocky you need to stop watching those dvd's."

I didn't care if I was into Rocky movies or Sylvester Salon for that matter. I had a real pet now, and he was going to be more than that. I felt like I had a real friend now and not just a buddy who'd just talk my ear off about sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4.

'More for her.'

It was obvious that this guy didn't like to be pink, lucky for him I was up and ready for today. I took my unc's new car that I was jealous of; a nice silver Shelby Mustang, the lucky bastard.

It made me remember the keys that I have, they where definitely to somewhere and I guess id swing by Jim's after I get some dye remover for Apollo.

* * *

Okay this place wasn't as I expected. Their where motorcycles everywhere, custom and just made to perfection.

I walked over to the main office and knocked twice.

A guy who looked like he was about in his sixties smiled knowingly at me as he opened the door.

"Let me guess, your Rocky."

"You know me?"

"Your father loved to come here, he also sent me a letter letting me know that you'd come looking for me."

He made his way over to a chromed shed with a huge padlock sealing the doors shut. "The key please."

I handed over a key that had the exact numbers on it as the padlock did.

I watched in slow motion as the lock hit the ground and the doors swung open to reveal one the greatest sights I have ever seen.

It was an all black, chromed wheel motorcycle with purple letters on the back that read 'Purple Venom.' My dad had just given me the best present of them all, love.

* * *

_Spencer's pov._

I could see him trying his best not to grimace as I proudly talked openly about my sex life. Deacon Cole offered to talk to me in his office; he and mom felt that I haven't been myself lately.

Like they'd actually know me, both where to busy hiding behind the bible to deal with the real world one on one.

So here I was, actually having a conversation with this guy. He noticed how I'd look out his window every now and then. I was contemplating on whether to use that as an escape route if this guy tried anything, because he sure had his mind set on something.

It grew quiet when I finished, he stood up slowly and looked down at me, "Do you honestly think all this worthless sex is going to help you with your pain?"

"I know it's not Deacon, but its fun and I like to have fun," I stared right back out the window and into the courtyard, nothing but grass.

"Your mother blames Ashley."

"Well, she doesn't want to put herself out there so she has to blame someone." Mom could always lie. She never spoke the truth to anyone who was in church; only too people she never even got to know. Ashley is a good person, even though that I kind of hate her guts.

I made it a habit to correct her about Ashley…she wasn't the perpetrator, she was the victim. Now my phone is going off, text message from Chelsea, she was going back home and her parents were not being asses anymore.

I looked up back at Cole who had a grim look on his face, "Was that Ashley?"

"Uh not that it's any of your business Deacon," I told him as lightly as possible, "It was Chelsea, and she's going home today."

A smile soon replaced that grim look. So I get it, its okay for my brother to have sex with his girlfriend and get her pregnant, not to mention her tragedy and her parents blamed her through all that, but I can't be in love with a girl?

"She belongs with her family,"

"We are her family…her parents are just petting her, trying to be parents now, it's sad really."

Another text message was sent to me, this time from Madison, -Bon Fire Party on sth bch, 9-

Oh hell yeah I was in, time to end this torture session.

"Mr. Cole it's been good but I need to get home, I'm having…cramps." Yeah those are a bitch.

He shudders and nods knowingly, "Please just go."

* * *

_Ashley's Pov_

I paid 280 bucks for someone to just drive this car back home, he better like it too, taxis aren't easy to obtain. All I did was remove the top sign and pay around a thousand to fix up the inside, a bit of costume paint and we were in business.

A black taxi, it's a car alright. I threw a sheet over it and waited for mom to reveal it to him. She was going to tell him that she bought it for him, how I lost his dog and how she wanted to get him something better.

Kyle was an old guy like over menopause. He was nice to me and respected me enough to let me do what I wanted when mom went on her trips and he'd be there, I remembered when he watched L word with me. He still couldn't get why Shane and Carmen didn't stay together.

So this car is going to have me all over it, he'll know that I got it for him and not mom. Oh yeah he'll laugh as well.

I left quickly, hopefully for the whole night…when those two got together for the night I didn't want to hear anything coming from their room.

I guess its Aiden- wait wait. I have a twin…who I treated like crap. I should so find where she stays and chill with her today, get to know her a bit.

She seems very aware that she is strong, and probably could kick some serious ass, Josh better watch his back.

I wonder what she's up too…oh yeah duh…let me see if I can reach her...

* * *

I was out riding my new bike with the last key in my pocket. Before I left, Jim informed me where the last key went.

"_Oh he's talking about his old home. He grew up in LA, the house still stands."_

I located the last street on a whim; I was too excited to know where I was going and nearly passed it. I parked in the broken concrete drive way and looked up at the brick house.

If I had money I would so fix this baby up. I located the garage and walked quickly, it too had a lock, but with a chain, it must have been twelve years old.

I dropped to my knees and pushed upwards, squeaky sounds filled the air as it finally caved in. I took my time and entered the dark garage; it was cleared out all except for a large box that read R.D's treasures.

No lock this time, I pride it open and peered inside, there were a lot of his old music sheets and pictures of him and me and Ashley before we were separated.

He looked saddened. I came across a note book full of poems as well.

Then my mouth went dry as I picked up an electric guitar with a note posted to it.

_'Happy Bday Rocky.'_

_R.D._

It was all black with purple electric bolts, I turned it over and there it read my name.

'Rocky III.'

'Huh.'

'Ash!'

'Hey…this is really weird.'

'Tell me about it, what's up sis.'

'You called me sis…I'm sorry for being pissy to you.'

'Its okay, id act the same way.' I slowly closed the box back leaving my hand on it. Just having a small moment to myself.

'I was wondering if I could spend the night, moms going to kill me tonight.'

'Surprised she never tried to, but sure.'

'Sweet…hey theirs this bon fire on south beach wanna go.'

'I never been to a bon fire, it seems preppy.'

'Nah, you'll like it…the stars should be out tonight.'

'I like the stars.'

I stared at the box then the guitar for another minute then got up and closed the garage for good, all his memories where going to stay in that box.

'Okay, im game.'

So now I have a cream colored poodle instead of pink. He was wide awake now, and seemed to want to listen to me ramble on about my guitar and bike.

I've dreamed of having both, never had the money for a bike I know that for sure.

I hung up my guitar on the wall next to my Epik High poster. "Apollo it feels so good to have her in my life now, of course it's not going to be easy when I see mom, but I'm already preparing to scare the shit out of her."

What would be a good time to meet that monster of a woman? No I can't think of her now, she'll just ruin my life again.

I pull on some black shorts and a white hoody and observe my hair. "Up or down Apollo?"

I looked back at him as he barked. "Down it is."

* * *

_Ashley's Pov_

I knocked on the door softly and took in a steady breath, from what I've heard, my aunt and uncle where laid back.

I man with blonde hair who could be mistaken for my dad answered the door with a wide smile. "Ashley, it's so good to finally see ya."

It was intense; I've never known anyone else in my family but my mom so I guess I startled him by hugging him tightly.

His chuckle soothed me. "You look just like him,"

"He got his looks from me." I smiled and pulled back. "Lacy come out here its Ashley."

"Oh my goodness!" Aunt Lacy as presumed, look like a tough old lady, she was short but proud of her size and she sure could hug you like a python.

"Aunt Lacy…Aunt Chad it's good to know there good people out there."

"Hey we were going to raise you as well, but your mother won that argument."

Lacy shook her head, "Woman has no soul if you ask me."

"I lived with her this long and I still don't see it."

Just as I was about to sit down I spotted my twin smirking at me from the door way. 'Hey come up stairs.'

I followed her after excusing myself. She showed me her room and I must say pops had taste.

"It's not a mansion, but it's me." I threw my bag by the closet door and sat on her bed. "LA is pretty huge."

"It'll seem smaller to you the longer you stay," I whispered, I felt a cold nose nudge me and turn to see the dog I had lost. "Dude! You found Elvis."

He yawned and went to Rocky's side and slept on her.

"Oh you own this dog, I'm so sorry-."

"Nah, it's my mother's boyfriends. Doesn't matter anymore now, he's going to get something way better. So he's yours."

She picked him up and nuzzled him, "Hey I wasn't planning on giving him back, this is my buddy, Apollo."

"You named him that! His real name was Elvis."

"Elvis! No he's an Apollo." Rocky rubbed him gently behind his ears to get him to sleep. He was already in lala land before she cut the lights off.

"Come on, the stars are out tonight."

* * *

Ashley had a smooth ride herself, I never noticed how big SUVs' where on the inside. We made it to the beach as the sky was darkening.

"There's a lot of people here." I shivered at the thought of not fitting in.

"Don't sweat them," She parked and hoped out waiting on me, "Come on." I rolled out of the car and closed the door lightly. She was already making her way over to the fire.

There was about three kegs and I could smell food so that was a plus plus, and then I noticed a blonde walking over to me.

Her smile nearly bringing me to my knees. "Hey you."

"Hi Spencer."

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5.

'Back away slowly'

_Spencer's Pov_

Damn you Madison, always off with your 'supposedly' boyfriend, leaving me out for the wolves. My god was there a full moon out tonight.

Joshua just had to show up with his hair, ugh, he's such an ass, but wait do I see a broken nose…Yes I do!

Thank you Rocky, you're a true friend. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ashley's jeep pull up, it's weird but my heart still skips every time I know she's near me. That's what happens when you're in love.

Were in love…were.

She seems to be talking someone in her passengers seat, maybe it was a one night stand, everyone knew that she didn't care for Aiden; girl or guy doesn't matter Ashley was Ashley.

"_Don't sweat them, come on."_

The 'someone' turned out to be an actual somebody in my books. Rocky rolled out of the car with a grumpy pout.

That is so cute…wait no…damn.

I gave into the need to say something that was truthful about her. She could be a lion tamer or magician…come to think of it, she was; she made my frown disappear.

My walk was slow and casual not too strained. Those dark eyes I was once in love with met mine and I began to swoon a little.

"Hey you," I gulped trying to breath while not even touching her. It was not obvious how great she looked at that moment, not obvious to others, but to me.

"Hi." That pout soon turned into a nervous laugh, I didn't get it. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system that night that made her forward, or because I was a different person she never met before, haven't figured out just yet.

"Come to join this crazy party?"

"I tried to refuse…I mean I don't actually fit in," that pout resurfaced and I gushed; is my skin on fire…

"Well actually Ashley doesn't fit in either, I don't fit in, neither does some of these others, we all have secrets we hide them, even though we look normal we don't have a clue what normal is."

"I like how you think Spence," Oh shit! My nickname was given to me by my dad and it was used to either get me to do something or to open my ears more.

Girls called it to get me in a very good mood, and Ashley…just used it to aggravate me; right now I could care less about the meanings, this newcomer just used it…so what does she want from me.

"Hey you know I try," I settle in beside her and began to walk with her to the fire. I notice how her eyes got larger as she scanned over the picnic table at the kegs and food.

"Please don't get too wasted…it was hard sneaking you in when my mom was awake." I watched as her eyes seemed to glow as she faced me, the bon fire was behind me, making me seem like a real hells angel in her eyes i bet.

"Something tells me you'd love it if your mom caught you…doing anything that went against her wishes." Oh she was right about that, I wanted to how you say…rub salt on the wounds. Hell I was gay witch cut her deep, but to actually have her see me with another girl in my bed…would be nice.

Ashley and I were caught one time making out and she blew a lid, but she never caught me having sex yet.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see my new blonde friend sit at the table and begin to chow down.

"Hot dogs and cheeseburgers…this is the life."

"I would rather engorge myself with a jar of jalapenos than eat those hotdogs." I made my burger the way I liked it…lots of cheesed and onions…I know it would cause bad breath but I brought gum damnit.

Of course I was about to eat my words, because when I seen her grin and turn my way I knew I was in trouble. "Well lucky for you Spence." Oh god she does want something.

A small jar of jalapeno peppers where soon in front of my plate. "Eat up."

_Ashley's Pov_

I watched Cory Maze strut her way over to my world, she was the kind of girl id try to bring home to impress mom. She was smart, but mainly quiet.

She was a close friend in junior high that was until she became more distant as she grew. 8th grade was the last time I seen her smile.

Her head was seen in books, stuck in her own world; never talked too much to anyone, but mainly avoided me.

Those days ended when the prom tragedy happened, Aiden and Spencer…I felt that even though it was me who had been shot in the chest, I was losing them both. I heard them both arguing beside my bed until one of them left, guess who that was.

Then I opened my eyes one day and their stood Cory, green eyes and blonde hair glowing in the sun, a cigarette stuck in her mouth.

"_You're not suppose to smoke in here you know."_ I croaked out, she looked over to me and I nearly cried when I seen her lips turn back into that smile I've almost forgotten.

"_I don't care for these rules…"_ I observed her closely, her arm was in a cast, _"I was their…bullet hit me also…we have something in common now."_

I see her every now and then, she left the school and attended are rival school; well the schools rivals I could care less.

Her glasses would be on top of her head eyes scanning the latest Steven king book, trying to get whether the man has gone insane or not, _"Someone could write a book on this guy."_

"_I think they already did, Steven King."_

"_I think I missed that one," _We both shared a small giggle while I walked her to her house; I couldn't stand my car these days.

I never asked her why she stopped talking to me back then, didn't want to. I didn't think it was my business, and in due time she could tell me if she wanted.

My old friend was back, and even though she was still different, still in her own world …she would remain Cory Maze.

"Nobody remembers me, thank god." It had been her first time actually seeing the teens from her old school, most of them worked in the stores she would go to.

But to see them piled up on the beach was like a dull day in hell…oh my god I found a Reese's in my pocket.

"Well hell, your one lucky sob," I began fiddling with the wrapper; Corey dragged her eyes over to my hands and smirked. "Not enough to share so no dude."

"What about that snickers I shared with you," I pondered that for some time.

"That was different," I quickly stuffed the cup in my mouth and moaned out in ecstasy, "MMmmm."

"Fucking a Ashley." She tickled me and pulled me along, "Follow me, I need some real meat,"

"Why do you need me?"

"That weird guy and his friends keep staring at me." I looked over to Mr. Hair who was once again popping pills and ogling the goods of Spencer, and my twin was right behind him.

* * *

A song was going off in my head when her hand landed on mine, her other hand covering her mouth as she laughed at my small joke.

Well she didn't touch the jalapenos but she still remained my jalapeno popper. We started an eating contest with no intention on actually beating each other. She had three burgers down already, damn she can eat.

Oh yeah the song, it was True by Spandau Ballet; I swear to god I must have been watching too much of the Wedding Singer. The eighties must have really been good…not to mention my dad was in a hardcore band.

But now let's get back to the hand on my hand, grasping it a little every now and then. The girl was having some strange effects on me…my heart wasn't even beating correctly, I might need CPR soon.

"I can't wait to show you around school, me and Mad's used to be on the cheer squad…I got kicked off though because I-." She quit talking and turned her attention in Ash's direction.

Here's something that I never registered, Spence only talked about the time she came here, she would leave out bits and pieces. I knew she and Ash used to be friends, then after the prom things just went downhill.

I was missing a lot, but I wasn't in a hurry to figure out what was really going on in LA. Another thing is that I never knew if my sister was straight or gay…from what I hear though she's bi. But what irks me is that last night some guy wanted them both to make out and have sex in front of them.

Of course he was a retarded pig, but he helped uncover something for me…Spencer and Ashley had a relationship.

And now her mouth was moving again as her hand moved back to her own…and I felt cold.

"Well I hung out with a crowd they didn't approve of…and…after some time Madison went through some changes in her life and decided she could do better."

Madison was indeed better off, whoever that guy is that was talking to her is one lucky jerk. He was your typical boy who looked like he could rope cattle I guess, I hat those hats. John Deer…who the fuck was that!

Oh…wait a minute…another blonde has caught my attention, she was dragging Ashley along to our table…no wait to this table not ours…I mean me and Spencer don't own anything together…it would be nice though- oh just shut up.

I need to go smoke. "Be right back."

_Spencer's Pov_

Rocky leaves me and now im stuck with the wolves again…she better come back soon. I know that girl beside Ashley. She told me about her awhile back…she was the old me …back in Ohio.

Ash would be after a look alike of me, why was my hands shaking again…was it her or was it the fact that Rocky squeezed them before she departed.

Any who Ashley and her friend I suppose I could call her that, where getting closer and so was Joshua.

I had my plastic fork ready to shove it up his ass…but once again my day was saved thanks to Rocky.

* * *

I noticed him before I left Spencer…his nose was bandaged up and he had a cup of vodka, I smelled it on him as I passed him.

This caused me to stop and turn around; I had almost lit my cigarette when i trained my left foot to kick him in the back of his knee.

He landed on his knees and turned his head quickly and looked up at me. "…For you awareness …I could throw you in the fire and no one would care…so try anything tonight and I'm going 1 round with your face."

He moved like he had fire ants in his pants and stood up to meet my harden gaze. He gulped slowly and backed away while pulling on his cell phone.

"We'll see about that."

Oh was that a threat…calling your buddies or something? Doesn't matter I can handle them…i trained myself to let pain be my pleasure.

The music stopped again, déjà vu? I lit my cigarette any way and waited; Spencer came and stood next to me, her eyes huge.

"Rocky…I know your strong and all…but I've seen these guys…in fact half of the school thinks they were the ones that did that drive by at the prom."

This should be good then, but I need to get everyone out of here, guns are not a friend of mine and I don't want anyone getting hurt.

"Parties over guys… move it!"

They didn't have to be told twice they scattered quickly one guy actually grabbed the leftover food and threw it in his truck. "Kick their ass dude!" He yelled his mouth full of food.

I smoked steadily and waited again, by this time Ashley had come running over with her blonde friend who looked worried as well.

"Sis! You're here for two days and you're already fighting gangs!" She was not happy…wait it's a gang.

"It's a gang?"

"Hello, Roc the only reason no one messes with this guy is because he knows those guys," Mad's starts pushing the good ol' boy into her car preparing to leave as well.

Spencer rubs her head and heads to her car, her hand on mine tugging. "Let's just go please."

If this was a different town and a different girl…I would leave, but that's not how I was taught. If you want respect sometimes you had to take on a mob, that's what Mr. Myung said, that guy did not like me at all from the start, but I won him over with my aggressive behavior.

Why does my mind never catch up with what's going on now, I see them out of the corner of my eye, only three of them show up.

They one by one gather around me, I stand in front of Spence and quietly tell her to leave, "I'll be okay."

Ashley pats me on the back, "If you die I'm so getting your room."

I hear them retreat to her car and wait on me; come to think of it…a couple of other cars are still here, waiting on one of us to move.

Joshua grins, "You want to throw me in the fire you have to get passed them first." He sits on the table and nods his heads at them.

Greasy first, he had his fist thrown back and was ready to hit me, you're never suppose to take that long to throw a punch.

Quick and easy he lands on the sand. I guess I was expecting them to be hells angels but they're not; the other two decide to jump me.

A nice gesture but one has to have a mind for that sort of thing, either you go for the legs and the other goes for the top. But if you both go for the same thing chances are.

I step back.

You crash into each other. I heard that sickening thud when heads hit together.

Okay this was boring, maybe they were drunk…cause this was ridiculous. I looked up to Josh and noticed that he must have choked on his Adams apple, because it wasn't moving at all.

I stepped over the two groaning bodies and headed over to him.

* * *

Everyone was stunned at all the actions that happened, their eyes followed Rocky…her task that lay ahead was shaking and probably pissing his pants.

The cigarette was still in her mouth only a about an inch left to go. The guy who was eating the left over's began to chant the blonde's name.

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky." It got louder as the other guys chanted in, "Rocky, Rocky!"

Ashley, Madison, Spencer and Corey looked on in utter shock, "Your sis is awesome Ash," The words left Spencer's mouth like a breath of fresh air that was laced with a brick.

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she said her name, but that brick packed a punch, she thinks her sister is awesome; she never said Ashley was awesome.

Corey nudged the brunette, "Hey you're awesome too," That made things a bit lighten.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You're terrible."

Spencer squint her eyes "Is she throwing him into the bon fire?"

* * *

I held him by the fire and watched as he pee'd his pants, "I'm sorry!"

"Jerks like you are never sorry," I threw him back and watched him run away with his gang still moving slowly.

The cigarette was out now, and so was the fire everyone came out of their cars and jumped on me with smiling faces. "Your cool man."

"How did it feel to finally get that asshole?"

"Where you're scared?"

"Look at her she's a champ!"

Ashley came to me and we both shared a hug, she lightly punched my arm, "Don't do that again." I hugged her again; I loved her so much at that moment.

"I'll try." I looked into four sets of eyes, Spencer's where smiling directly into mine, and green eyes that belonged to Ashley's friend.

But her eyes were on Ashley.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

'Write me a love song'

The mirror sometimes wasn't a friend of mine. I had to look in it when I got finished with a match, I looked so unreal. Bloody nose, hands shaking…my brow cut.

My eyes hadn't looked this bad since I was nine. I had red eye.

It wasn't painful, but a lot of people think it is because the way it looks. Now my first day of school is going to be a shitty one. I was straining myself.

I kept reminding myself I wasn't a guy…but I felt like one. I guess that's what's been bothering me for awhile.

I splashed water on my face to remove the duel memory but it always came back. I heard Ashley move around quickly after I got up.

The alarm didn't wake me up, but her feet where in my face did. I'd never let my sis just sleep on the floor when my bed was huge.

But I like sleeping at the ends…so that caused me to have a foot in my face for some hours now.

The sun shone brightly through the window making the bathroom glow. 'Ash…'

I heard her footsteps come my way; my body was still hunched over the sink as I stared at my reflection and then hers.

"Does that hurt," She gasped, I shook my head.

"It looks better than it did when I was younger,"

"Funny I only got pink eye,"

"If I got a sex change…would you still love me?" Her face fell onto my back and unloaded giggles.

She raised her head and looked at me, her face shocked. "You're serious."

I turn around and looked into my own eyes, "I've thought about it…have you?"

"Never…I've been fine with who I was...even if I was a guy…id want to be a girl." Good for you then, really; I like people who love themselves…I wish I did.

Out of all the girls I've fucked I remembered what they wanted from me. I gave it to them as what they expected.

So why haven't I changed into a male yet?

'I'd still love you if you got a sex change…cause your still Rocky…but I'm not sure I should judge, I barley know you.'

I look back into the mirror again…the cuts have gone but my hands are still shaking, I feel her hand on my shoulder, my eyes continue to bleed red.

"Roc…you'd make a cool guy do you know that…"

"Hmm, now I do."

I rose to my natural height and began searching for my shades.

_Ashley's pov._

I waited in the hall…I heard my phone ringing loudly and could hardly wait. I picked it up in a head turning rush, "Yello!"

"Ashley…I'm going to so kill you when you get home…" The mother of all evil could turn me into stone with her malice.

"Mom, give the phone to Kyle." I heard some angry gruffs come through the speaker, then soft chuckles.

"Hey Ash, thanks for the taxi," See I knew he loved it. I could see his smile now. "Though I still miss Elvis."

"Trust me Kyle," I look over the counter and see the poodle look up at me, "Some body is taking care of him."

"I hope so…the car brings back so many memories." He's right, one night he decided to tell me his life as a cab driver.

He didn't finish school because his mom and his sisters got kicked out on the streets. He had to work and help them out…their dad was never around so he had to be the man of the house…even though he wasn't the oldest.

I have respect for that man.

"Hey you earned it,"

I hear him chuckle again, "Well have a good day Ash I'm off to work,"

"Alright, bye Mr. Kyle."

"You make me feel old."

"Well you are."

* * *

This is so fucked up, im going to have to wait for two days until this clears, and all this did was bring back harsh memories.

They swallowed me up and refused to let me forget. I wasn't sure if my eyes would just fall out of me head, be better for me if they actually did.

_I heard the gun click three more time today…_

Spencer's pov

"_Burn out the day, burn out the night!" _

That night I decided to go back to my original hair color, blonde was really getting overrated and hey, brunettes where in.

"_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"_

"Spencer Carlin! Turn that down!" My mom burst into my rooms with Satan behind her, she could be him for Halloween.

I quickly turned down Blue Oyster Cult, yeah I was a classic rock lover; my mom just didn't understand why I liked it as much as she did.

She looked at me shaking her head, "You're not even dressed,"

"I was getting to that." Every time I get up that women has to walk in on me in my undies. I threw on a skirt that she hated and a collared shirt.

"I saw that tattoo Spence." I felt around my back subconsciously.

"It's just a tattoo mom,"

"And I suppose that…that," She pointed down at my skirt, signaling that she wasn't talking about 'the Skirt.'

"What can I say it's my body," The after effects of a slap to the face can either be overwhelming, rage, or disgrace.

And I was feeling all three; I didn't even know why I bothered to tell my brother about that piercing, oh yeah to gross him out.

"So what else does Glen tell you?"

"He has informed me that Ashley has a twin, and that she's been beating up on one of his friends."

"Mom Joshua Brim is a jerk, and likes to drug women," I heard her gasp as I picked up my jacket and bag.

"His family are good Christians, there in church every Sunday."

"Yea and he's plotting his next move on his latest victim." Mumbling something softly to myself was the best outcome, because sometimes she hear them and think I was talking to myself and not her.

The slightest words could get her mind jumping, and she'd soon figure out the real deal. I walked quickly down stairs and began to stare down the ass known as Glen.

He flipped me off as he went out the door. I was so glad he was out of school and now he can't even get a decent job.

Dad walked in and looked at his watch, "Ready."

"Can I drive?"

_Cory's pov_

''Susannah Dean you are one psychotic woman,'' These whole dark tower series where finally on my radar. I was just now getting to the good parts of the dark tower II book, when I noticed a shadow hovering above me. Whoever this dipshit was must have not read my forehead.

'NO'

I strained my neck up to see who dared to come in my space for no reason. "Oh you." Aiden, sweet retarded Aiden.

He took a seat beside me with, his eyes where heated. "Has Ashley talked to you about me?"

"No."

Plain and blunt, I went back to Susannah she was so much more interesting. He grabbed the book from me and dropped it on the ground.

"She's seen hanging with Spence…and you don't know anything huh?"

Okay try to breath, the cover of the book isn't messed up or anything…just breathe and stare that bastard down.

He was above me smirking, "It's just a book Cory…what, you going to cry."

"It's my book Aiden, and no I'm not, I don't know anything about Ashley's relationship with Spencer…all I know is that she decided to not be with you and be by herself."

I pick the book up and turn on my heel, time for me to get out of here and head to my own school.

He followed me so I stopped. "You should talk to Ashley and not me," And now he was in front of me blocking the sun. I've seen him pissed like this before; when he went to a club where me and Ash where just to stalk her, a guy showed up and began talking to Ash.

Fists went flying and the cops where called thankfully. Aiden had beaten the guy up with no intention of telling Ashley the real reason. You see me and Aiden where drunk one night and things got out of hand.

I just forgot about the whole ordeal but he was still asking if I ever felt anything for him. I'll never feel anything for him; he was too much of a dumb ass for me.

Throwing on my glasses, "Leave it alone Aiden."

"Have you told her?"

"It was a long time ago Aiden geez, it wouldn't matter." Okay now im about to be late for my bio class cause of this idiot wants to be the Hulk.

It wasn't hard to push him aside, I wasn't fragile I had some strength and if he wanted to get physical I had the time.

"I guess you're going to be the lonely ones…do you actually have any other friends?"

"I like being alone, and as for friends, I have some who understand my need for isolation."

With that being said I walked over to my bicycle, sad really, I was planning on talking to Ashley about Kit Kat bars.

* * *

Ashley kept checking her phone for her friend, "I'm going to kill him."

"Who?"

"Aiden…just got a voice mail from Cory…she was waiting on me until Aiden started bulling her about me."

Cory, the green eyed pixie had a nice name. I figured that Ash and her were very close, maybe even intimate at one time, but I don't know I'm new.

Ashley had many secrets, the recent one she told me, I found it cute though. She loved Kool-Aid drinks, _"It's cool to me, to actually be this age and still enjoy those things…id take it over a beer any day for some reason."_

I have to remind myself to give her a lot of those when are birthday gets here. Speaking of that I wonder how that's going to go down. She looks like a clubber to me.

I stepped out of her car and looked up at the large school, my shades blocked out the sun, my eyes where getting really irritated now, a couple of eye drops and I'll be good.

Ash threw her phone back into her car and growled, "Let me find him…"

"Well before you castrate this Aiden, show me the main office," She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"First time I came to this high school I got drunk and slept in the office." Hmm funny I was thinking of drinking today at lunch.

"Did you bring any Vodka?" I looked over her and made sure no one heard me, she scooted close to me.

"You bet your ass,"

"12:40 here."

"Got it."

We took off in the same direction until I came to the main office, she patted me on the back, "Oh…if you see Spencer, tell her …I'm not going anywhere."

I felt her sadness seep into my own skin. It made me want to scratch at it. "Okay."

I wanted to say more, and ask more but this was not the place.

* * *

I walked inside an English class room with my shades still own and a note in my hand, I handed it over to the smaller than I teacher, whose mouth seemed to stay open.

"Rocky Davies," The whole class room was murmuring something that referred to me and fighting; clearly they heard of me.

"Yes …and don't think im being a jerk with the shades but I talked to the prince about it and he told me it was fine, I have red eye."

Once again someone cringed; the principle didn't even have to look twice.

"Uh…the who now?" Oh I forgot I wasn't in E.P. anymore,

"The principle," She nodded her head slowly understanding now, the rest of the class thought it was cool as always.

"Well Mrs. Davies…you can take a seat in the back," I quietly walked to the back where the whispers were getting more louder until I made it too an empty seat. I noticed a brunette staring at me with a grin; I didn't even recognize her until she said my name.

"Spence…you look great." Her face began to turn a crimson color while she wrote something down, she handed it over to my quickly.

I read it slowly and gulped.

"_Not as great as you."_

'Fuck me.'

'Quiet down'


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

'Just my imagination'

_Spencer's pov_

_I never knew how cold she could look at that moment, Ashley looked down at us as if we were doing something wrong, let me start from the beginning for you…_

_Earlier_

Rocky was such a bad girl, I loved how she slouched in her chair and just stared off into space; she was the only person ever in the school that I knew who could get away with wearing shades 'inside the class'.

How cool is that, let me tell you, everyone in here thought she was. But what made her cooler is that she didn't care nor did she try to be cool.

Shit like that doesn't happen to just anyone, only the truly gifted.

My little comment had finally knocked out a piece of that wall she had built around herself. I never knew she could blush until now.

The class went by smoothly and I was off to my next class. "Who do you have?" I asked hopefully, I wanted her to be in A+ with me because I knew Joshua was in there.

"Um…Peters-"

"Oh thank God!" She looked at me with a funny look.

"I didn't even finish."

"It's Peterson, he teaches A+."

"Oh, I'm not that good in math are you?" I scrunched my brows just for a second and lost all feeling in my side as she bit her bottom lip.

'Sweet Jesus.'

"I'm actually fluent in that course."

Ashley's Pov

As soon as I turned into my class and seen that massive body of his I exploded. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off his desk and into the hall.

"You need to learn how to stop bulling my friends." I stared at him long and hard, so long I thought he forgot how to breathe.

He was beyond shock, he had never seen me like this; it was all fun in games until someone pisses Ashley off.

"I-I...I"

"Oh I know what you where trying to do…Aiden it's over it's been over, I don't know why I tried…time to move on okay!"

I gave him one last shoved and was surprised with the hiss that came from him; I had actually caused him physical pain…good.

* * *

"I think he shit himself," me and Spence shared a quiet laugh as we seen Josh grab all his things and leave the class, I guess he was going try and change his schedule. I hope he doesn't get a chance to because I'm going to torture the hell out of him.

I hated guys like him, I heard that he was rich and his dad was planning on running for government. He detailed how Schwarzenegger wasn't intelligent enough for this economy.

Good point, but he is the terminator.

So this is the guy I was dealing with, I could get into some serious trouble if he decided to use his brain for once.

He had connections.

But I wasn't too worried about him, "How's the cafeteria food?"

"Mmm, good on wednesdays and through the week, but not today." She warned me of the mystery meat they serve.

"Um ok…"

"Hey I live not that far from the school, come to my house and we can raid my fridge," Why'd that sound dirty too me, oh yeah, cause she raised her brows twice.

"Sounds great but…," I suddenly remembered my plans with Ash. Her eyes seem to get a bit dull as she looked down at her hands.

"It's Ashley…"

"Yup, why don't you join us," I know I wasn't being too obvious but I had to try, I wanted one of them to tell me themselves.

She gasped silently to herself. "Nah," Her eyes met mine, the seconds felt like hours while I tried to breath.

"Well…what are you doing after school," Creating another le-way for this kind of opportunity is always noble.

I watched the smile creep slowly upon her face, those eyes lit up slowly, "Not enough, come over for dinner, my dad is a guru when it comes to cooking."

My mouth waters at the way she drawls out cooking. "I'd love too,"

"Cool it's a date," Wait what.

_Ashley's pov._

Absolute Vodka Pears, I fell in love with this beverage plus a Sonic double cheese burger; this was so good.

Leaning on the side of my car I watch the quad as the teens scatter around, I could nearly wait for b-day. I wasn't surprised when Rocky told me about her gifts; she never wanted anything but to meet me.

Incredible…someone actually didn't care about their birthday, all her birthdays where just of her at her friends chilling, no gifts, no nada.

Well wait until she sees the lengths that I went to make this the best party ever, I was planning on just hanging with Aiden…but now my eyes are open. I'm about to be one rich eighteen year old, with a twin…I don't know how the press is going to take this but it's going to be huge.

Let's see this is LA so…Greys is out of the question, it's got to be big…yes the 80's club, I've always wanted to dress up and go there, so I guess I need to be planning now. Maybe I should see if Cory wants to go, duh.

"Ash!" Ah there she is; Corey slides next to me in giggles. "Oooh Vodka,"

I hand her the bottle and watch her gulp some down, she could drink I knew she had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"What's the word of the day," I heard her suck in air as she handed me back my vodka.

"Blow," Ah "I swear to god my teachers are all on drugs…Mr. Sweep was caught snorting dope in his classroom.

I heard about that guy, nothing but bad news. He despised different races and especially homosexuals, "And you like that school because…"

"I just got tired of those asses here at King…but you will remain my best friend." I felt her soft lips on my cheek just for a second and imagined Spencer.

I looked out the corner of my eye and seen Rocky slowly make her way up to us, something was on her mind as she came closer, her eyes didn't look at Cory.

"Hey Rocky this is Cory, you guys didn't meet informally yesterday," Rocky actually looks over to my friend and smiles a little; I kind of see a bit of redness on her cheeks.

Cory rolled her eyes while sticking out her hand, "Cory Maze." She stands still, hand drooping as Rocky looks at it. It's getting a bit awkward now.

"Okay drinking time guys."

* * *

The day went by quickly after I got my fix of vodka. I needed it; I was more carefree now I even actually smiled at the cheerleaders as they passed me by.

One actually smiled back…I'll get her number later. The last class I had was Theater, it sounded boring but when I entered the auditorium my mouth dropped open, Spencer was once again in my view.

She was behind the sound board grooving to some old rock music, I could fall in love with this girl…ah crap.

I need to control myself around this girl. I snuck up behind her and poked her in her side; she yelped and nearly crashed into me.

"Rocky!"

My arms circled around her waist to steady us both from tipping over; I could smell the gum on her breath.

I moved back a bit to give us some breathing room…that was intense. "Hey guess you're stuck with me again."

"You know you're not a burden, hey my dad's cooking lasagna with garlic bread and the works, so prepared to be full."

"Oh I intend on it," I look up to the stage and notice the director of the small play that was being rehearsed was about to pull her hair out.

"There doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. " I could gag right now.

"It's so over done…if it was up to me id remake it all…have Paris actually get her." I heard he laugh softly as her eyes looked on with mine.

"You actually like Paris. Cory and you think the same," Most people may think that was a compliment, to me it was like saying , 'You two should fuck' and I wasn't okay with that. I could sense her discomfort…

"What's the story with her and sis," I had to put it out there, I really needed to know.

"She claims to be her best friend since junior high, but now goes to different schools…it's like she's hiding something."

The actor who's planning Romeo was failing miserably at kissing Juliet. I could see she was getting agitated…it was a cheerleader, I recognized her from the cheer squad.

"Be right back," I came down to the stage and asked the director slash teacher, "You know…even though I dislike Romeo, I could show your Romeo how to really kiss a girl," He looked at me and actually laughed.

"And you must be…Rocky, yes you may Rocky I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope,"

"Joshua beats up on my actors because some of them have feminine ways." His tone was serious, "But I never could prove it."

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the jocks script while rolling my eyes, the cheer girl was looking me up and down while sitting still.

"Now watch, cause this is very simple," I managed to square up my face directly with hers, gently taking those manicured hands in mine, "What are the words you crave to hear,"

It didn't take her long; she even smiled, "The words of a guy pouring his heart out to me,"

I was surprised she didn't push me away and walk off stage, but there's a first time for everything.

"You are the girl I'd hope to marry someday, you might not know it yet but you stay in my dreams; you touch something deep inside of me…like a burning wheel I keep turning and igniting, but you don't see it. You can try to figure out my mind but you want, because it's all over my face. My thoughts, my love, and my soul I give to you in return for a kiss,"

I wasn't expecting for the auditorium to be completely silent, nor was I expecting cheer girl the crash her lips onto mine, but I made it work…I kissed her back softly and heard her moan.

"Now that is how you kiss! Tom take some notes." Cheer girl really needs to let up on the kissing; I'm running out of air here. I reluctantly pull apart and breathe in deeply.

I look around and the whole cast is giving me the thumbs up even Spencer who is trying hard not to laugh.

"That was brave of you…teaching Tom how to kiss, he really can't kiss at all," I look up back to the stage and see him slowly progressing at least cheer girl was smiling again.

"Are you talking from experience?"

"Yeah…I kissed him one time out of happiness and it was like a battle of the tongue," she shivered at the memory.

"So you dated him?"

"Nope…just went out went him and told him I was actually into girls, he just shrugged and told me he kind of knew it. So I honored him by just kissing im to prove my point,"

"How hot was that?" I joked

She punched me lightly on my arm, "Your something you know," That comment made me think of Ash, they must have been great together I would love to see them back as well.

"I'm just me Spencer…" I feel her hands again, and that song comes back. I could see it in her eyes as she scoots closer to me. We were back at the sound board and things where definitely moving fast for me…but I didn't want to stop it.

Something tells me that she was just as curious as I was, I made myself do it; this kiss didn't last long as I thought it would it was more of a peck, something I could deal with as well.

It was nice and sweet and made her blush, "Sorry your just…I don't know," Oh I knew what she meant, but I wasn't going to go there just yet. I noticed a figure behind her and instantly felt like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar, because the jar wasn't even mine.

Spencer brow scrunched up and then she began to turn around to see who had my attention, "Ashley."

_Spencer's Pov_

And now we're back to the beginning, Ashley looking betrayed, Rocky looking like a bad puppy, and me looking like a harlot.

I stood up quickly and dared her to say anything hurtful. "Ash don't."

"So you're hitting on my sister now… nice Spence."

"We are not together Ashley…you made that decision remember?" It was said quietly because I didn't want it to get out in the open, I reached behind me and took hold of her hand, you could smell the reason for her hostility, she was fucking drunk.

Now with Ashley, her getting fucking drunk can result in some bloodshed, and I knew it firsthand. After my little date with Tom, and the outrageous kiss, Ashley showed up out of know here clearly drunk with blood on her hands, she took one look at me and then at Tom and punched him hard.

I was shocked when she turned around and kissed me, and then she ran off.

What an unforgettable night, it was the most passionate thing I've ever witnessed…but enough about her she fucked up, and now I think she was about to kill her on twin.

"Fine…" That was new, she didn't even bother fighting with me this time, I usually have to walk her home in silence.

"Ashley I'm sorry," Rocky spoke up behind me, Ashley nodded her head, "You make a great couple," without saying another word she left with watery eyes.

I just crushed my own heart right along with hers.


	8. Chapter 8

'Feel the heat'

Ashley's Pov.

I bustle threw the front door and crash on the couch, thinking of how this whole ordeal could end up hurting my new relationship with Rocky.

It's not like Spencer's mine or anything---I just wish she was though.

I pick up my cell that was lying down beside me. "Cory…come over."

Feeling out of touch want help me regain my composure right now, I'd hope the vodka would be out my system in a little while but you know how that goes.

It was strange how I made it home without running over poles and cars as I swerved down my street.

My blonde ex wasn't blonde anymore that's for sure, and the minute I saw her I wanted her in the worse way. She always told me that brunette was her natural color—and boy did it get me.

I was just wondering around the halls when I passed by the auditorium and heard Rocky's voice. So I just happen to walk in and caught her making out with this brunette. They where full own making out if you ask me, that is until they caught me staring—the blood began to boil.

I wanted to see her eyes, but those damn shades covered the part I needed to see, was she guilty, shammed…did she not know that Spencer was mine.

"Fuck." The bottle crashed into the nearest wall. Oh god I have a problem…all I wanted to do is make myself hurt or do something to a certain someone.

'Ding Dong' that crappy door bell drove me nuts. I swung open the door and was met with a stern face.

Corey pushed me back into the house while shutting the door, "Something told me that I should have taken that bottle away from you."

"I'd like to see you try," I was serious and she knew it, maybe that's why she took a step back from me.

"What happened?"

* * *

I felt out of place, this room was maddening to me. Spencer hasn't said a word about Ashley since that 'kiss'; well I still wouldn't call it a kiss, it was small…warm and cute though.

Spencer also made it impossible for me to visualize her with clothes on now, as soon as we stepped in her room she started stripping…and I was boned.

'Come on man get it out of your head', she doesn't belong with you. I looked down at my notepad and watched the numbers fuse together; I was really not good with math.

"This is bullshit."

"Well no one said it was easy," My head craned around as Spencer walked back into her room, in her hands where a couple of dvds.

I could verify what type of person she was just by looking at the cases, even while lying on my back.

"What?"

She caught me making a face at the dvd's in her hands, "Your more of the…how to lose a guy in ten days I see."

"Oh and what are you Mrs. Davis?" I gulped slightly as she said my last name with some edge to it.

"The Lucia Fulciego type."

Why does everybody give me that confused look when I mention his name, he's like the best director in Italian horror movies.

So was Dario Argento who was a genus with his hands.

"Guess you'll have to introduce me to him then," You bet I will, saturday night, horror marathon.

"Don't make any plans for Saturday."

A knock at the door interrupted whatever Spencer was about to say next, a blonde head poked in with a scowl on his face.

"Mom said its dinner time, so…bring your friend." He watched me closely, I guess trying to decipher what was on my mind.

Spencer nods her head, "Okay you can leave now dork."

"I still get more women than you."

"That's a lie," I mumble low enough for Spencer to here, she smirks while throwing a shoe at the door.

He ducked quickly and looked back at me.

"What was that, speak up." Glen walked into her room and approached the bed; I got the impression that he was trying to intimidate me. Spencer slid in between us two and pushed him back.

"Out Glen and stop harassing my friend,"

Friend? That was new…I never had someone actually say that to me, it was always 'hey this is my buddy, or I just have sex with her'; I was definitely starting to like this place.

He flipped her off which I thought was so over done again, he couldn't get a girl if she was blind.

"I feel sorry for you Spence." I tried to stop myself from saying her name like that, it left me feeling so warm, and I knew I was cold inside.

The weight on the bed shifted causing me to dip in a little; I could smell her scent as she looked down into my face.

Did she want to kiss me …of course was I going to let her…no. She's fascinated with me I could give her that…can't understand why she denies the fact that she likes me because I looked like Ashley.

Another thing I wasn't going to let her know…'keep it to yourself Rock'. A turn of the cheek lets it be known how hard I can play; her lips feel smooth against the side of my face that I nearly turn to capture them.

She's not yours

She's not yours

'She not yours'

'…Rock.'

'Sorry my mind wonders.'

'You're at Spencer's…I need to tell you something.'

'Something like what?' I could feel her hand on my chest, that smile of hers is so contagious.

'I can feel…'

My mind screeched to a restless halt, I know the feeling that she's talking about. I felt it in my sleep…it was like someone was touching me, I even had a bruise on my chest one morning.

'Like if I walk into a pole you'd feel it too?'

'Slightly, but yeah…that's all I wanted to say.'

She was making me feel like a monster for what I was enjoying. 'Okay…'

Slowly as I could go, I sat up on the bed. "Spencer…," her hands never left my chest though--what is she thinking I wonder.

"I really like you Rocky-."

"Why." My world wasn't perfect you know, all I knew how to do was be with girls for a day or so then move on to the next, then the next, and next.

She pulled away my shades slowly and stared into my bloody eyes. "You have a heart…you just need to use it more often."

"I'm not a great girlfriend Spence." There I go again, why is this getting hard all of a sudden. I can't stand the way she looks at me, was it getting worse?

"You don't know that—have you ever dated?"

"No." Never felt the need to, too much drama.

Her lips quickly descended on mine once again but this time it was more than a peck. Her body leaned against mine as our kiss deepened.

My eyes flutter closed as I became engrossed with her tongue—

"I can't." I couldn't understand why she still smiled even though I was upset with myself.

"You're doing nothing wrong Rock." I know, but if you say my name like that again, we're going to be fucking like there's no tomorrow.

"You're going to have to get off my lap."

"Or what?" Don't play with me Spencer.

The next thing I did when she didn't move was flip her over onto her back—so now I was between her legs which only excited her even more.

"I'm not going to be your girlfriend." Her pout was so adorable…I guess I could ease up a bit with her.

"Spencer I sent Gl-." Spencer's mom walked in and held that 'Oh fuck' pose for about a minute as she tried to figure out what the hell we were doing.

The sexy brunette under me only giggled into my neck and I nearly lost it right in front of her mom; she did want to get caught right?

"You can watch if you want mom," She said dryly and I had to get up quickly before this woman blew her lid.

"Spencer! What was this—girl doing to you?"

"Making me smile mom." I couldn't hear too well, too busy looking for my shoes; I turned back around so I could see how things were going, and yes Paula was staring hard at me.

"Dinner is ready, we've all been waiting on you—and I guess you." I nodded my head and headed down stairs.

We where both greeted by one, not so kind, face. "Since you decided to invite your friend over, Glen decided to invite Deacon Cole as well."

I felt her shift uneasy beside me…I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

_Ashley pov._

It was a nice night for a walk, after spilling some of my guts to Corey she decided that we both needed some air.

"I'm thinking about telling my dad." I nodded in her favor.

"He better not kick you out."

"Trust me ash, the cops will tell him he can't kick me out because im a minor…but I turn eighteen in fall, so I don't have a lot of time."

She's going to live with, no one deserves what she's going though. Her dad, Albert, god strike him dead, ignores her because of the death of her mother.

He blamed her all the time since she was thirteen…I guess that's what been changing her.

"By that time you'll be living with me…no doubt about it," I caught that almost smile of hers.

"Thanks…pardon me if I don't sound too excited."

"Giving the circumstances? I know what you're feeling."

"Im glade someone does." I feel her soft hand enclose around my left one.

"Hey you get me more than—."

"You don't have to say her name."

"…I miss her you know…the connection was amazing."

Bringing her up always made Corey hesitant, she was one the many people who told me to move on, only difference was that she stayed by my bedside…even when Spencer got word of Aiden kissing me when I woke up.

"Well Ash, your going to have to make some changes if you want her back,"

"Believe me I've been trying, and failing like Aiden does on his chemistry test." She holds it in once again.

One of these days it's going to burst inside of her.

"You sober up yet?"

"Yes and I hate it."

"Good cause…where going to Spencer's." If I was driving my car I would have hit some stop signs right about now.

"We can't just show up unannounced like that."

"Sure we can, changing one's self is all about the risks."

When did she become a poet?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

'I'm almost there'

Spencer's Pov

It was an awkward time before anyone began to eat what was on their plate. All eyes were either on me or Rocky, and who by the way had good table manners.

Mr. A 'My dad' couldn't be more pleased. Why was he the only one in this family that never judged…except for me.

He decided to give to a bit of light talking to break the ice."So must be nice to have a twin."

"It has its ups and downs,"

"How so?"

"Dad she wasn't too pleased to see her giving the circumstances," I spoke up for her. Rocky shifted closer to me as I rub her knee under the table.

She was really feeling the love now.

My mom also decided to drop little comments. "Ashley has more than she bargained for I bet."

"Hmm?"

"She has to share that mansion with you now right?"

"Oh no Miss Carlen, I stay with my aunt and uncle down past the library." She only nodded her head in compliance.

That woman was getting on my nerves already. "Do you read much?"

"Yes ma'm I do…mostly Dean Kuntz and Anne Rice." Nice authors, I've read some of their work.

I heard the old goat cough as to interrupt them and go into a half assed monologue about vampires and evilness.

"I actually read one…it was by Dean Kuntz actually," He silently went back to eating while everyone looked at him with shocked eyes, except for Rocky.

"It gets you through the day."

Whoah…she amazed him.

Mom rolled her eyes and stared hard at me, I guess she seen that look I gave Rocky. She knew what it all meant.

"Rocky so tell me, have you met your mother yet?"

Good question—but then I see her face turn a darker shade, her body tenses and her brows furrow.

"I don't think it would be safe for me to do that alone,"

"You see mom," I interject again, "Just like Ashley, Rocky also doesn't like their mom." The deacon paid us no mind as he lost himself in the tasty lasagna.

"Well, what did she do to you?"

"Kind of interoperate don't you think Paula," The deacon once again speaks, and I was once again stunned.

Glen glared daggers and knives at Rocky, "Deacon this girl beat up a good friend of mine and loyal member of the church,"

"Glen stop it, you know that boy is no good." My dad spoke his voice soft but demanding, I love him.

"Thanks dad."

"That still doesn't give you the right to beat up on anyone my dear," The deacon put down his fork and craned his neck down, "Put them in god's hand."

"I'll remember that next time." Rocky smiled as the deacon nodded.

"Spencer we must finish our talk yes?" I was dreading that question, he's a weird pervert to me but, today he shined some light on his heart…just for a bit though.

"S—S-ure."

Dad looked at me with a questioning look, I in turn only shrugged letting him know it was going to be okay.

Rocky was still doing pretty well with her manners until mom dropped that dreaded question.

"Well Rocky I do hope you're not like your sister."

Here we go.

* * *

"_Well Rocky I do hope you're not like your sister."_

I expected her to say something like that, she was in fact a partial bible thumper; rumor has it that she liked to fool around at work.

Who'd want to do that when they have a great guy like Arthur cooking for them? I'd consider marrying him if he cooked like this every day.

Aunt Lacy's cereal delight would have to wait.

"What do you mean Mrs. Carlin?" Spencer gulped down her glass of water.

"Well it's painfully clear where you…stand, but are you addicted to drugs like her?"

"Paula!" Arthur spoke calmly, his hand gripping his fork tightly.

This woman didn't even know a thing about me and she's already trying to compare me with Ashley's drug habits.

Not that I haven't done any, weed mostly.

"I think this is getting—"

"Why do you hide your eyes…?" She interrupted. "Glen says it's due to the drugs you take."

"Okay mom that's enough."

It really was, it was about to get brutal if I didn't leave anytime soon. "My life is really none of your business or yours small fry."

I stood up from the table the same time Deacon Cole pushed back his plate, "Paula she's right, and on that note…I'm leaving."

The woman was looking frantic now as Arthur walked out of the room as well, I felt Spencer grip my hand as she followed me out.

"This is so embarrassing."

"I get it Spence…I suppose I'm not so popular when it comes to people not knowing what their talking about."

"Well she ran the Deacon out…that's something new." She opened the front door for us both.

"Feel like walking?"

"Why don't you have a car yet?"

"I asked a question first." She pouted cutely another thing that made it even harder on my chest.

I looked up to the sky and noticed the pink clouds forming up above.

"That was a…enlighten dinner," We both spun around on our heels to greet the Deacon.

"Weird and uncomfortable if you ask me," Spencer began to walk over to him. "I could have told you this would happen."

"All the talks we have come down to the point that I can't do much…but it was worth the try," That grin of his made her squirm. I was under the impression that she didn't like being around him alone.

Old perverts are bred in Los Angles.

Ashley's pov

We where coming up to our stop when Corey spotted my twin. Arthur was talking to her I suppose, maybe he was saving her from Paula's wrath.

"Hi Ashley—I'm afraid I don't know your name though." He was referring to Corey who shook his hand.

"Corey Maze."

Rocky had that same look when Corey had offered her hand to her at school. "Nice to meet you…I wouldn't try to go in there Paula has done it again."

"Not surprised,"

"She brought up your drug habits…didn't know you had any," Rocky smiled.

"That was a year ago…it was only hydrocodone I swear Mr. A."

"It's okay Ashley, what you did back then is your business," He looked awkwardly between us three. "Well whenever you're ready Rocky."

"Sure, thanks Mr.C." He waved over his head and headed inside.

It was awhile before anything was said, Corey pushed us together. "One of you needs to say something."

"You can't like Spencer." Okay maybe I was still a bit drunk.

"I can't help what I feel Ash." So it wasn't going to be easy I suppose.

"I'll fight you for her…"

* * *

"I'd be honored if you did, but …I'd fight you back."

Corey snorted and received a stern look from me. "Ashley you both don't have a clue…she's not some trophy."

Corey was a peacemaker in my book, hoping the both of us would remain sisters, even though we have feelings for a certain brunette.

"I just met her, and I like her…why didn't you tell me that you two dated…why did I have to find out from rumors."

She recoils a bit, "I didn't think it mattered?" My fists clenched and this caught Corey's eye.

"Whoa now!" Feeling ashamed I stepped back.

"Well it mattered to me," Walking definitely would clear my head right now. Forgetting about Spencer, I walked on.

Hopefully the two would kiss and make up…I could care less.

Yes I'm lying; I was just in that girl's bed being the horn dog that I was.

I felt a small hand on my back and turned around quickly. "Let me walk with you."

Corey's green eyes burned into mine, like they could read me to the bone. We began to walk in silence until we got earshot away from the house.

"You don't like shaking hands or something." Being around this particular girl was making me nervous all over again. But there was a reason; I had a hatred for her.

We were coming up to an ally, "Something like…" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ally; her eyes glued to mine as I yanked off my shades and pulled down her sleeve.

"I despise cutters." I turn pulled up my shirt, "Meaning I hate myself as well." I didn't let her eyes linger on the now smooth lines on my side too long.

"You don't know shit about me Rocky…"

"I know enough now…I can't be around you if you continue to do that…there are people in this world that have it worse," My feet walked ahead of me as I let her arm go.

"I do have it worse!" She was pissing me off.

"Do tell, mommy and daddy don't love you or something."

Her small hand punched me in the chest and it stung like hell, my breath was gone immediately.

"Mommy's dead and daddy blames the child that's not really his." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"And on top of all that, I'll be homeless soon, I won't have Ashley taking pity on me and letting me stay with her…now you only know half my life."

Yes now I only knew half; now I'm glutton for punishment.

"Tell me about…since you think you know me." I was still breathing in painfully but wit was wearing away, just like my memory.

"I killed someone."


	10. Chapter 10

'Because of you'

The ally as really beginning to smell, their where bums fighting over trash nearly killing each other over a sandwich. LA was just getting better each day.

I long ago forgot about what color my eyes where because I was sure they weren't going to get better on their own.

"Just forget I even said anything."

I jogged for about a mile as Corey continued yells started to dull away. If I didn't run faster I'd feel sorry for her, and I didn't want to.

Feeling sorry never helped; even if she felt sorry for me.

I chunked the shades as I made a turn down some street, gangs where watching me run like I stole something.

"Where's the fire at!"

Haha not funny, where'd did I live again?

The darkness wasn't helping either, I past a few women on the street…getting their fix. This definitely wasn't my home; I was starting to miss El Paso.

Sure I wasn't naïve I knew that LA had some bad shit in it, so did everywhere else but this was brutal.

"Okay think Rock." I looked hard at a street sign and suddenly remembered the street next to it.

"Crow blvd." Yes this was it; I took a few more turns when I soon came up to my new neighborhood.

I didn't even know what I was running for; guess I had to get home to try to feel safe.

Try to ignore the fact that I had let my heart slip, let my soul slip, and now my memory was back in full swing.

I unlocked the door and bustled in scaring the shit out of Lacy.

"Rocky are you—oh no not again!"

She had forgotten as well, I went to her and laid my head on her shoulder. "They won't go away."

Being in her arms felt comforting, "Kid, they want go away until you can face them."

She soothed me as we stayed silent. "How bad is the hemorrhage?"

"It's slowly going away; you should have taking your drops…you haven't been taking them have you?"

"I just wanted to try to be normal."

"Rocky you will never be normal, no one will."

Ashley pov.

"I thought I made it very clear that we weren't together Ashley," Spencer seethed as she dragged me off her porch.

"You ran your twin off and you think that impresses me?"

"I didn't, she just…left on her own because-."

"What did you say to her?" Spencer growled it was kind of a turn on to see her all pissed at me, but it was for my twin.

Then it dawned on me.

"That I wanted you back, but now I see why you like her…because it's my face that you still see…and you're fucking using her!"

She gasped as if she was appalled, "No Ashley…that's not even close, she's not you…she's even better than you."

I didn't mean to lose my cool, I didn't mean to grab her by her shirt, and I didn't mean to push her on the ground.

But it happened anyway, but I wasn't regretting anything.

"Did you do the dirty deed too!" She smiled up from the grassy ground.

"None of your business… but that would have been great." Everything had gone to hell so fast for me. Out of place I sure as hell felt that very moment.

"…Is this how you want it to be between us," Spencer started to dust herself off; I felt her cringe to her own awareness of where we stood.

"It could be if you keep trying to get between my happiness, I like Rocky because she's who she wants to be...not because she's a look alike."

"I ended it with Aiden just to be with you," I lowered my head.

"Good then—now you can start over too… why want you date Corey."

"That'd be wrong, she's like my sister." I could hear her mind running a mile a minute, "What?"

"You push me on the ground because you think I like Rocky because she's tour twin, but did anyone ever tell you that Corey looks a hell of a lot like me," her voice was so soft and sinister that I could barely even look her way. "That's what I thought…learn to take your own advices Ashley," I felt her body heat against my arm as my eyes averted to the ground and ants, grass something.

She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, as if to say goodbye forever, before she moved away.

"Don't go Spence I'm sorry." I held on to her shirt again but this time I had no intent of hurting her.

"Ash."

"Just be my friend…please," 'don't you dare cry', "I love you too much to let you go completely."

"You want, but we could never be together…"

Corey's Pov

She…actually killed someone, no it was a sick joke. Rocky was playing with me; but then no one jokes about that shit.

It caused so much pain to resurface as I remembered the bullet hitting me in the arm; it actually got logged inside a bone.

I was so glad they doped me up on meds; I never felt high like that in my life…weed had nothing on morphine.

My feet followed her awhile but soon lost the trail, I knew this part of the woods, I helped sell drugs here a time or too.

Another chapter in my life.

Passing through the jungle I see her running down my street, yeah I lived down here, not for long though.

The door slammed shut behind her; I was impressed with myself for actually catching up with her. Now I was thinking of actually going home and not giving a care like she told me.

'_Just forget I even said anything.'_

What made us tell each other are secrets without even knowing who we truly where, I suppose that was it; we had no real ties to each other and it guaranteed us no promises of what the other may say to someone else about it.

I knocked quietly on the door and hoped I was doing the right thing, I never knew what was right now days.

"Hello,"

"Hi I'm here to see Rocky, she—I'm worried about her."

"Me too dear, come in."

This house was better than my own, maybe because my home was cold and this house had warmth radiating off of it.

It had been one day now…this mysterious doppelganger had graciously, if I could put it like that, torn down a wall I put up with my bare hands.

It was selfish of me to tell Rocky about me not being my dad—Albert's child and not inform Ashley, my long best friend, about it first.

Before I even knew it I was inside my dream room. My whole meaning for being here was laid out on her bed eyes closed.

The dog Ashley had informed about was lying down beside her asleep, I remember I feed him a cheeseburger one time, maybe not a good idea when you have a narcoleptic dog.

Walking ever so quietly towards the massive bed I let my presence be known, "Where you joking?"

Her silence was all I needed to know that she wasn't joking, I was hoping she'd jump up and say 'fooled ya' like a retarded Aiden.

But she was more serious than I thought she was, so quiet and so not even Ashley.

My backside was against the front of her bed now as I just sat in thought and wondered what in the hell we should do next.

"I know you probably don't get this a lot, but I don't see how in the hell you look like Spencer." Someone finally has broken through the façade and actually made me my own personality.

"Thank you…you and Ashley are the only ones who think that,"

"Great minds think alike," Yeah keep stroking your ego, maybe you could stroke Ashley's too, wait that sounded perverted with incest on the side.

I turned my head and was met with a pair of brown eyes that where clear, "Better?"

"Much…why do you get red eye."

"Strain…from the nightmares, I thought they left me, but I would put so much strain on myself that it just causes it."

"Who did you kill?" If I was going to get called nosey for this she could burn in hell, "If you don't mind me asking." Yeah throw that in there.

"Get relaxed…im going to tell you this one time, and I don't really care if you start rumors I really don't—it was one cold day in January, I was known for selling drugs and all that. I had some friends who like to party till five in the morning and shit. They wanted me to come all the time. I decline and played with my money to get me tattoos and piercings—let's not get into where the piercings are."

Okay so my mind was in the gutter this whole time because she was speaking with a soft voice, but I jerked out of that daydream quickly when she mentioned tattoos and piercings.

"Can I see," I asked sheepishly, I was a freak and I knew it but who the fuck cares. She gave me this skeptical look.

"If you didn't want to hear the story you could have said no."

"I want too; I just don't want you all mopey." The mopey blonde gave a fake smile then rolled on her side.

"My friend Snick, that's what we called her, I didn't know her real name, got into this squabble with a guy about his drugs and also about his girlfriend. Snicks liked a lot of women, but this girl was her favorite."

"And—one thing led to another and he ended up pulling a gun out and I knew I had to jump in,"

She started staring at her hands, "She grabbed the gun—and it went off, she hit the ground so-hard; I didn't move even though I was standing right by him, he then pulled the gun on me, but little did he know I had one too."

"He pulled the trigger once and nothing happen, then again and nothing happened. Two clicks was the last thing he heard…I pulled out mine and shot him."

Boom…I wandered how she felt.

"I was about to vomit when it was all over, still in shock, I beat myself up over it every day and in turn started to hemorrhage…and it's just a constant reminder of the day I lost my friend, but it made me stay away from drugs."

I know I could, after nearly OD'ing on pills; I started to live my life how I wanted to and not by society.

"Some good came out of it," she shrugged nonchalantly without missing a beat.

"What do you care…your still cutting yourself."

"And it's my business isn't it?"

"You don't get it…you have to live or you'll never know what you could have been…it took me a while to figure that out but it's true…take it from someone who's been there."

"You're forgetting that where two different people,"

"Who have one thing in common." I growled low. I looked back into those eyes I was so familiar with and didn't see any annoyance.

"I hate you." Right.

"Sure you do…well if where done here, there's the door." What? Did she just dismiss me?

"Yes I did."

"Huh."

"You asked if I just dismissed you."

Shit I got to stop talking out loud. "You're a prick."

"I just told you a haunting story and now im a prick,"

"Your right you're not…you're a douche!"

"Real mature."

So I guess if I could argue with her a bit more until after nine I could go home; it would be safe and cold…real cold at my house.

Spencer's Pov

I spent hours looking for Rocky's home, I knew Ash knew but I wasn't going to ask her. She wasn't going to tell me anyway.

Which is understandable, I just hope that she want do nothing stupid. I must have meant a hell of a lot to her—no.

'Don't think about that, she fucked it up and chose Aiden…' But she's not with him anymore. This could go wrong if I don't think it over.

Who was right for me at this very moment? I had no way of telling, plus Carmen was still hanging around, maybe later on id call her for so overdue fuck.

For now I have to find her, know that she's okay.

I took the keys away from my dad and told him I'd be back, he looked up from the couch with a stern look that broke into a smile.

"Hurry back…you know your mom,"

"Don't we all dad." The bitch.

I looked at my phone for a brief second and thought of where'd Corey went… "Hey Corey."

"Spencer…well this is surprising, when did I give you my number." I roll my eyes at the humorous way she said it.

"You helped me with my play?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry what's up maaannn." She drawled it out and it nearly made me wreck.

"Do you know where Rocky went?" Her silence grew as she talked in whispers to someone else.

"Yes home…and im here too." I gasped lightly.

"Really, is she okay?"

"Yeah just…you know bummed, you want to come over?" Do i? Yes.

"Yeah…just for a bit." I located her under just four minutes; Corey told me it was just a block where she lived.

Imagine that.

They were both outside waving me down. "Hey…please make her go home."

"Hey you where begging me to stay." The two argued in each other's faces like an old couple would over pudding.

"I had homework that didn't get finished that's all, and now im done."

"Yeah but you said you where afraid of the dark, Apollo heard to."

Who the hell was Apollo?

"The narcoleptic dog that Ashley lost."

"Don't say that about him."

"Well it's true."

"Yeah but you make it sound as if he was retarded."

Oh my god. "Okay maybe I should leave you two alone."

"Don't Spence." There it was again, that shivering feeling was back in full swing. "Later Corey." She smiled knowingly at the blonde.

It was cute how she pouted. "Fine, but don't call me when the boogeyman tries eats your ass."

"Trust me I will."

I watched the person, who would replace me soon, walk down the quiet neighborhood to her home.

"I love her randomness." I had to admit for what it was worth, Corey liked to be who she was and wasn't afraid to say it.

"I hadn't noticed it," The word struck me odd, her eyes where dark but I could see that she looked better.

"I stopped being stupid and just took my drops."

"And here I thought I knew a strong girl."

"I'm strong, just not mentally." Doesn't matter, your hotter than hell.

"So your house is…bigger than mine."

"My bed is too…want to try it out." It was a somewhat serious tone, but I could feel some sort of weight being thrown on my shoulders.

I could see her shaking slightly; I wanted to know what was going on with her.

"I think I can do that for you—"

"I can follow you back and drive you on my bike."

"I don't think I can sit in the basket, id fall." I joked lightly her eyes grew large while grinning.

"It's not that kind of bike." She went to her garage door and opened it as quietly as possible, "Im not suppose to ride it a night or really anywhere because I don't have a license."

"Hey neither do i—holy shit."

I felt stupid for thinking she'd peddle me back on an actual bike; it would have been kind of cute though.

"One of the gifts dad gave to me before his death…it's hot isn't it."

"Not as hot as you." She bit her lip and I was gone right there.


	11. Chapter 11

'Hurt me.'

'_The sun hurt…I can tolerate the pain for hours if I let my mind drift…just a tad not a whole lot, but it would be a start…'_

Cory's Pov.

I stopped their and threw my pin at the wall. The writer's block was fucking up everything I had thought about earlier.

Below me I could hear his feet shuffling around doing nothing. Maybe washing some clothes; was he going to come up here? No.

I hear the bedroom door shut and lock and that was the end of it.

"You know I could smoke a joint in here!" The yell didn't do any damage what so ever, it was still quiet …

"Fine…" Nothing else to do but get up and start my day off.

"I wonder what Rocky is doing?"

* * *

Smelling fresh skin and mango I aroused, only to become tangled in what was known as Spencer's body.

I could remember when Daisy would wake up tangled up with me. But that was the past; I placed my foot around hers and flipped us over slowly.

She was still asleep…we done nothing but talk through the night, I hadn't even mentioned my gruesome past to her. It was just like I didn't have the memory.

Suppose it was because I thought so much about her that I didn't need to…but I did tell Cory…why though.

_I don't really care if you start rumors I really don't. _Oh right. I had some what trust in her. She looked like the sort of person who'd keep a lot of shit to herself.

I like that about her...even her own secrets.

Wonder what she's doing now?

"Mmph." The past-blonde beside me breathed in deeply and began to rise.

"Hey you." I was lost in how close her lower half was with mines. She was only in her briefs and a tank…and now I was having a hard time breathing.

Nothing happened that night, and that's how I wanted it…my mind was a jumble mess already. I rolled over again and got up, ready to start the day.

But a certain brunette has other plans, I feel her hands around my waist instantly, "Hello to you too."

"Mhm…do you ever stop?" I asked the knowing question, she smirked against my skin.

"High sex drive."

"I thought we agreed on being friends for the time being." My breath hitched as her hands made contact with my skin, under my shirt.

"You and I both know that want slow down my advances."

"I can hope." I removed those tantalizing hands slowly away from my chest. How in the hell could Ashley fuck up a relationship with this girl.

She flopped back down on the bed, hair lying everywhere, arms above her head, those lips turning into a grin.

"Okay…I'll try to behave…just for you."

"Thank you." Let's go to the bathroom for awhile shall we, my whole body is about to explode.

Ashley's Pov

Yawning I continued to brush my teeth, the day was dark which means a storm was coming, I hated those things.

They made you feel even worse than you already where. I rinse my mouth and began to head down stairs for some breakfast.

Kyle was just about to sip his coffee, "Hey Ash." He was the only person who lived here who I'd allowed to call me that.

"Rough night I see."

"I didn't get to sleep until 3." I plopped down at the table and grabbed the plate in front of me; I knew there was a reason mom kept this guy around, he could make the best pancakes.

I think he got the impression that I didn't feel like talking by the way I kept eating; I had too much on my mind.

But I knew one thing; I was going to change for Spencer…and only for her. "See you later Kyle."

He didn't say anything back, only nodded.

Cory's Pov

_Massive bodies surround each other as one by one scurries off to their class as if their afraid of missing the message of today…_

'Now that's better,' I stand in front of my school with a pen and paper waiting for Ash to show up. We had a schedule of who would meet who through the week, today was her day.

The school was about one mile apart anyway…so I would enjoy the bike rides here and there. I see her pull up in her black suv and smile.

"Hey hey!"

"You look like crap…not enough sleep?"

"With the shit I caused last night…I should be drunk," She slid against her car in a new cool manner.

"Well I'm glade you didn't."

"Is it too late for you to transfer back?" I freeze up slightly, I didn't want to go back there and be scared out of my skin…that school had ghosts…and I felt like I was one of them every time I went inside of it.

"Yeah, plus I wouldn't feel comfortable." I rubbed my arm remembering how the bullet felt.

"Understandable…I miss you though."

"You and me at lunch time, lots of talking." She looked at me with a grin, loving how I could become demanding.

"Yes ma'm." The bell rung and we both let out a sigh, I hesitantly hugged her. She felt different now.

Her arms where loose and comforting, I was once again falling for her.

"Later." She hoped back in her suv and smiled at me. I was having trouble breathing as she pulled away…it was time for me to go and my feet still didn't move.

Spencer's Pov.

"Girl…I swear to god you're moving on fast." Madison caught me staring hungrily at Rocky, what could I say, she looked hot wearing goggles.

"She won't give into my advances, I could make out with her…but that's about it." The charming girl in front of me rolled her eyes as she caught me and Madison staring at her.

"Well she is hot…I'll give you that, she may just be the 'officer and a gentlemen type'."

Now that sounds sexy, "I'd die if she doesn't kiss me today."

"Your being overly dramatic…speaking of drama… how's theater class this year."

"Wonderful…as you know it's all about the Romeo and Juliet theme, did I mention Rocky is great."

"You're so in love with her." Those words startled me out of my dreamy state of mind, 'Love, is that what I feel.'

"No, Spencer doesn't do love anymore." And at that moment my ex walked in with a different kind of appearance about her.

She walked straight over to Rocky and whispered something in her ear. Rocky nodded and walked out with her, without even saying a word to us.

"What the fuck was that." Madison looked confused at the door.

"Ashley," In fact it really didn't seem like her.

* * *

"Well you look different today." I could have said that it looks like you found out where I shopped but it would have been a bit dumb of me.

"I felt the need to…I've noticed how everyone who was involved with the shooting changed…so why not me."

"You don't have too just because everyon-"

"No…I'm not doing this because everyone else." Her voice went deeper. "I've been fighting against it every since…so I just finally gave in."

Ash was paler; her shirt was a simple black on with jeans. Now here's the thing I heard…my sister barely wore pants, and was all about fashion but this was too plain.

"It doesn't suit you…"

"Hm…Madison still looks the same but now she's hanging out with the nerds and isn't into cheering anymore, Aiden is some obsessive asshole, and Spence…well you already know that don't you?"

It was a hunting assumption…one that I had to look down the hall so I could just bite my tongue and think.

"I never knew the Spencer from Ohio…but I heard she was innocent…that's who I prefer instead of the new Spencer."

She closed her eyes and grinned. "I bet you do."

"…Lets get back to the subject…you want me to let Corey spend the night? Why?"

All became quiet, her hands slid inside her pockets with ease, "Just do it for me…tonight is her dads b-day."

Corey never filled me in on what happened on his b-day, but I wasn't going to argue about not letting her stay. But I have to put up some kind of fight so Ash wouldn't know that I knew about Corey.

"Sure…" She nodded in thanks.

"Hey--Good luck finding that Spence." She chuckled deeply; I was put off by how her eyes became dark as well

"Maybe if I could…I could find you too…" And with that I walked back into my class her eyes bore holes into my back.

"I don't need you saving me…I did that already." She kissed me on the cheek and walked off leaving me feeling how cold she became.


	12. Chapter 12

'Look over your shoulder.'

Ch12.

The rest of the day went by quickly; it was barely getting to February though, I was anticipating my birthday.

I didn't know if I wanted to go now, a lot has changed in like a blink of an eye. Lunch time was smooth although Ashley took off with Cory, and left me alone with Spencer again which wasn't that bad, she did keep her hands above the waist this time.

I've been thinking of Cory a bit too much today, she was intriguing to me, goofy and sweet.

"Who's on your mind?" Spencer raspy voice gave me chills, maybe because her lips where against my ear.

"No body." Fucking liar, I knew damn well she was starting to be somebody to me. That didn't faze Spencer though.

The sky looked as if it was about to burst with rain soon so we both made are way inside. As we made it past the café we saw Madison arguing with some jock just down the hall.

"Oh here we go again."

"That's Aiden right?"

I barely knew the guy but from what I've seen, I knew I wouldn't like him too much.

He ruined a good relationship, and that's like a slap in the face to me; taking advantage of your past love and friendship with someone when they had found someone better was pathetic.

Plus on the downside he was hanging with that Josh guy and that made her very wary.

"I don't know where Ash is god! Get a life."

"I could say the same for you too, dating cowboys? You can do better than that."

"Leave Matt out of this, he's sweet and is a great guy, much better than you." That pissed him off. I could see him foaming at the mouth. It's like everyone was hitting the nail on the head about Aiden.

He was all looks but when it came down to sex, he was just like a little boy.

Thinking slightly out of my mind, I took the first step into the battle zone. "Hey Mads."

Her posture slumped as she smiled up at me. "Hey Rock," The hall got quiet as I stared Aiden down. He got the idea.

"Talk later."

"In your dreams." He didn't respond he just kept on walking, glaring at Spencer all the while.

"Everything okay," Spencer asked her eyes on Aiden's back.

"He's getting more and more, scarier every time I see him."

"He wants Ash back." I spoke up while finding my locker. They nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen her since lunch?" Spencer looked at me with an actual worried face.

"No…she worries me…she's so different."

"I know!" Madison yells. "But in a way it's hot."

"Ew." I gag.

"We are not talking about this now…I'll talk to her when I see her." Spencer surprises us both by her outburst.

She looks up at us. "What."

"You care about her…"

"Mad's…she's still Ashley." And with that she took off…my eyes glued to her ass.

"I know…I know." Madison shakes her head.

"You should have been gay."

"Don't think so…I can't be a pimp if im gay."

Well I knew she could.

_Cory's pov._

Okay so I didn't think Ash would have me in her bedroom playing her Nintendo, while eating everything that came out of her fridge.

She bought this cool skater hat, and hadn't taken it off yet…it made her cute.

"Hey don't you want to play donkey Kong."

"I think I'm more into Mario."

"You would be." She laughs.

"I like the Italians, meatballs and wine…delicious."

"Please don't say meatballs like that again." Her body went stiff as she made a barfing sound.

"Meatballs." I drawled out. I could tell she wasn't kidding about her gag reflexes.

"Seriously…" Let's take this farther.

I slipped up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Meat- balls."

"You sick bastard." She threw me on her bed and started tickling the hell out of me.

"Please…stop." I couldn't control my hands when this was being done to me. Then the actual idea of Ashley straddling me entered my mind like a bullet.

I know bad euphemism.

"I never knew I how hot you looked from this angle." Oh god Ash don't.

"I'm hot anyway you look at me." Her hands stilled then began to move to my shoulders. Okay this was going to go somewhere I didn't want it to go.

Just like that time I slept with Aiden…but I bet she was better in the sack then he was.

Corey don't think such things…you should be ashamed of what you done. I was, I betrayed my friend…just thinking about it made me take control of the situation.

Ashley lips nibbling slightly on my ear though changed the mode again, this sent my body back into over drive. I grab a fist full of her shirt.

"I slept with Aiden." Once again her body went stiff, rigid even; I knew it wasn't right but it was the only way I knew I could stop her, and myself.

"…When." Her voice was hoarse in my ear.

"It was at an Party…you guys where fighting about Spencer…I was drunk and went to a room to stop myself from puking…and he walked in…I cried on his shoulder about some bullshit I can't remember…and one thing led to another…I didn't enjoy it though…I'm sorry."

Her fingers rubbed my side as she grunted then jumped off of me as if I was on fire.

"Ash." I was hot…and obviously bothered but that was my body, my mind was freaking out.

"I don't blame you…I'm going to kill that prick."

"Can we just leave it alone…?" I don't even know what we were doing before…I knew that we had some sexual tension between us…I remember that day I kissed her in junior high, which led to me becoming distant.

Then that same night she showed up with her hands in her pockets and without saying a word kissed me back and ran off.

"I think I-…he used me…and I guess I used him too." The Nintendo was kicked across the room as she growled lowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious Ash…he needed to know what it was like to be with Spencer since you loved her so much, and I wanted to be as close to you as possible…I'm afraid you may do the same…I don't know if I could handle that." I grabbed my bag and began to walk out of her room.

The next thing I knew her body pressed up against me, her hands took my bag away from me and threw it somewhere.

I hoped my pb&j sandwich was okay.

"I'm not going to use you…" Here we go…don't you dare cry.

"Yes you will…this is why I can't be with you…I was used enough Ash, every guy or girl wanted something and I let them take it."

"They can't take anything that wasn't theirs…only you can give it to them…"

Ashley's Pov

Okay I didn't need to do this, but since I knew I would never get Spencer back I needed to realize the girl that's been by my side every step.

"I don't know if I told you yet…but I love you…and not as a sister."

Her eyes shut tightly as I removed her glasses from her and pulled her into me.

Those sparkling green eyes opened and lowered to my lips, I couldn't help but to smile.

"So you're going to give up on Spencer?" My hands idly played with hers as I look down.

"If we were meant to be then…we'll be together…but for now…you're in my heart now…can't get rid of that."

She pulls back with a pout, and it's making me think of some very dirty- Stop!

"I'm not going to be your crutch."

"Then be my wheelchair," I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"God I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"You sound like Rocky." She quickly regrets the last name that came out of her mouth.

"I suppose…doesn't matter…I –im going to be out all night so…you should ask Rocky if you could spend the night."

She gulped and began to pick back up her bag; her glasses were still in my hands. I handed them over to her.

"You think she'd mind."

"I think she wouldn't…she's my twin for god's sake." Her hand was still on mind as she looked up at me.

I remembered when I returned that kiss she gave me in junior high, I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. Her lips were warm and inviting. I giggled lightly at her Winnie the Pooh shirt and pajamas bottoms later on that night.

So cute.

But now we where older, and things changed, I've changed.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered against her lips as I closed the distance between mind and hers I felt the same warmth and it was still inviting, her tongue darted out to caress mine and I immediately groaned.

Cory's Pov

So we finally crossed that line…I wasn't going to be just the friend to talk to about anything anymore.

No, I was going to be the girl who actually given herself to Ashley Davies completely, and still a friend who talked about anything.

When she groan into my mouth I felt chills and knew I needed to go before Ash fucked me up against her door.

"We got to go Ash…" She had finally let go of my glasses and we walked downstairs to the front door.

"I think im going to take the rest of the day off."

"And play Donkey Kong all day?"

"Nothing wrong with a monkey stroking his bananas." She looked over at me with lust.

"Meatballs."

"I'm going to kill you."

Spencer's Pov

Later on that day, theater was getting some changes done to it so I and Rocky decided to ditch and go to her home.

Along with Mad's though.

"Aunt Lucy!" Rocky peered around the door to check if anyone was home.

"Okay run!" We all headed to her room and jumped on her bed, "This is hot."

"Don't start." Madison got up and began to play with Rocky's poodle.

"He's so cute."

"Apollo is a beast." Rocky smirked and lay flat on her bed while looking at the ceiling. I swear to god I'm going to jump her if her shirt shows anymore of those tattoos.

"So." I quickly cleared my throat. "Anything happening next week,"

"Home work, more home work…and I guess that small party a Luke's house,"

"He's so cool…"

"I haven't met him yet, but I heard he owns the word cool." Rocky squinted.

"Oh my god Roc, this guy is a total hotty, he wears like black leather and rides motorcycles," I could tell Madison was oozing lust for the guy, wonder why she never asked him out.

I look down at Rocky and notice her eyes were on me with some intensity added to them.

Madison babbled on in the background as we stared at each other like we just finally noticed one another.

"Okay seriously you two are about to have sex so im out of here," I looked over at Madison as she slowly backed up out the room.

"No Mad's come back you can watch or join." Rocky smirked at her which made her blush.

"You know what…rain check on that."

I noticed the dog was leaving as well, "Well, didn't know you liked threesome."

"I kind of don't because theirs to much work."

I giggled and traced the black star on her abs. "That tickles…go lower."

"Okay what's with the forwardness all of a sudden huh?" I put my hands on my hips in a fake grump. She rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

"Oh I have ways of making you talk." I stood up in front of her and removed my shirt while staring at her, a lump in her throat soon appeared.

"Rocky you home." Her aunt had just made it home and was approaching the stairs quickly.

The short haired girl quickly got up and picked up my shirt. "Please put it back on."

I grinned and removed my skirt right in front of her.

Oh…this was good.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

'Uh Oh'

Ch.13

Spencer Pov's

I was just about to remove my bra when Rocky threw me over her shoulders and ran to her bathroom kicking the door closed.

As she put me down I could see how red her cheeks were. "Well, and I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"Look, Lucy will kick my ass if she found out I was skipping…" She sounded like a little smurf as she spoke in a hushed voice.

The footsteps got closer to her room, "Rocky…hmm." We strained our ears to hear anything else, mainly the retreating footsteps going down stairs.

There was a huge sigh of relief, "…Oh shit your clothes." She slowly opened the door and looked out and quickly shut it and turned to me with a shocked look on her face.

"She has your clothes."

"Oh shit."

"How in the hell are we—wait, window."

"Uh hello…I'm half necked; I'm not going out the window."

"Well you should have thought of that before," She smirked my way. I sat there looking grumpy until she opened the door again.

She fished threw her closet and handed me one of her hoody's. "I don't think you can wear any of my shorts or pants."

"I bet I can get into your pants." I flirted while causally putting on the hoody. Her hands made contact with my head as she pulled the hood over my face.

"You only wish." I rested against her and inhaled her scent, spicy cinnamon, Ash always smelled like chocolate.

I felt her body stiff up and looked up into her face. "Uh…"

"I thought you were here Rocky and apparently not alone." It was a deeper voice that made my body go rigid as well.

She released her hold on me and I turned completely around was greeted by an older lady, I guess this was her aunt.

In her hands held my shirt and skirt, I instantly blushed as I noticed that this was my first impression on her.

"Uh—this is Spencer…and she was just—trying on clothes because…"

"—Uh the principle didn't approve of my cleavage showing."

Her aunt looked like she wasn't buying it. "So…why didn't you go home then?"

"Well…Rocky's was closer and we had to get a ride." Rocky nodded dumbly behind me not thinking this whole story would work. "But I guess we don't have to go back because it's like only twenty minutes of school left."

"You kids look like you had a rough day."

"You don't know the half of it." Rocky whispered. Nevertheless, her aunt seemed to give up on us. "Well next time Rock call me and let me know okay…"

"Yes ma'm." I love how she said that, so sexy.

"And Spencer is it, just go ahead and show off, the principle's always do that to girls because they want them."

"Eww," Rocky closed her eyes.

"It's true." I know it was.

"Well I'm about to start cooking something, Spencer your welcomed to stay."

"That's thoughtful miss Lacy but I got to eat at my home or they'll start thinking I don't like my dad's cooking."

She nodded.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two alone then—oh I guess these are yours." I was given back my clothes again blushing like a virgin. "Thank you." The door closed behind her and my whole body relaxed.

Another sigh was released as Rocky landed on her bed and breathed in fiercely.

"I hate lying to her."

"We all have to lie sometimes…you okay."

"Uh huh…no more striping until I know for sure my aunt and uncle are going to be away for a long time."

I rested my hands on the bed and bit my lip, I slowly undid the zipper to the hoody and shrugged it off and began to put on my own clothes. Her eyes stayed glued to my body as I slipped into my skirt.

"I'm going to so kill you."

"Will that be before or after you fuck me?"

"Oh it depends."

She threw a pillow at me and began to get up. "So…you want me to drive you home again."

"If it's not any trouble." I picked up her hoody and threw it back on. "I'm burrowing this."

"It's my favorite so…take care of it." Her hoody was grey with designs on the back, it looked expensive…then I looked up on her wall where a guitar was laying on a shelf.

"I will."

* * *

The drive to her house was quiet except for the noises my baby made. Yeah I'm talking about the motorcycle.

Her house was coming up quickly when I felt her began to rub down my abdomen. This wasn't what I wanted to feel right now I wasn't sure if I could control the way I drove while being touched in that way.

Luckily for me, I didn't need to think anymore about it because as soon as we turned into her drive way all her movements ceased.

"Thanks Rocks, you're the best." Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she said this.

"That's me all the way," Her hands instantly cupped my face and brought my lips barely touching to her.

"I wish we could go all the way." The kiss was soft, like velvet and made me swoon a little, something I never did. And like a ghost she was gone.

I've been thinking of how my feelings would get damaged if I allowed myself to get involved seriously with her. She doesn't belong to me, never had and never will.

I started the engine back up and drove off; not exactly back to my home, but to another place I was dying to visit.

Ashley's Pov.

I blasted the latest rap song and was starting to regret it. "This is awful."

I switched to another station that played Coldplay, now that I like.

"Ashley! Get down here you have a guest." I sighed and turned down my stereo and began walking down the long stairs. I was thinking it could have been Cory.

But realized she would be staying over at Rocky's and would call me if she wasn't. Then the idea of Spence actually coming to see me hit me, then again she wasn't ready for me yet.

So who could it be, Aiden? If that's the case then I guess I can kill him now.

"Oh my god."

"Well hello Ashley." The little brunette ran and jumped into my arms and began to kiss me all over.

"Kyla! When did you get here?" I put her down and looked her over. She looked hot, still the little sexy mink I knew since last year.

Me and her where good friends until she left. She was the daughter of a rock artist that my dad knew; she looked everything like him.

"Earlier darling, I've been thinking about what it would be like not being here for your birthday."

I smiled in awe.

"And then I wondered what it would be like to not graduate with you…so, I'm here to stay."

I hugged her again and she began to kiss me all over. "Okay you two if you're going to have sex let me know so I can leave."

"No! I like the men." As if. Sorry had to go valley girl for a minute.

Half the school knew she was into both, mostly guys but if a hot girl walked in front of her she would bite her lip and wish she was fucking her.

She had a bit of crush on me as well, and I'm not going to lie I would take her up on that offer if she wasn't like a sister to me.

"Good, well Ashley I'll see you in the morning, you to Kyla." Christine waved goodnight over her shoulder as she waltzed up the stairs.

"Does she ever change?"

"Uh, hell to the ni-zo." Where did that come from, oh yeah the rap music. She looked up at me skeptically.

"I like how you went all punk on me." She was playing with my red highlights which I done myself.

"Change is good." She gave me that look again.

"What happened to the slutty Ashley I knew…not that I'm complaining."

Her grin was huge as she began to play with my belt loops. "She's gone, meet the new Ash."

"You're going by that name now? Interesting."

"Mhm, come to my room so we can talk more."

A grabbed her arms and ran up the stairs to my safe haven. She noticed how the room had changed as well.

"Whoa you weren't kidding were you?"

"Absolutely."

"So how is Spencer…you two stil…"

"We've made some progress, were friends for now I guess." Here was the part where I let her know about my twin.

"Word has it you have a twin?"

"Huh! Wait how'd you know."

"Christine told me…what's wrong?"

My face had gone ghostly white when I heard the engine outside come to a halt. I pray to god it wasn't her, maybe just Aiden dropping off the rest of my clothes.

But just to be on the safe side, I made myself glance out of my window.

Even though it was dark I can still make out who the person was just by the bike, and it was who I've dreaded.

"Oh no."

"Ash, what's the matter," Her voice grew soft as she looked out the window with me. "Oh god its Aiden…let me handle this."

I couldn't stop her to explain she wasn't hearing it, she grab the front door with a fierce groan and swung it opened and let the profanities start rolling.

"-I never liked you 'Oh I'm too cool ass' in the first place you dick, so get off this property-" The blonde finally came into view with a scared look on her face.

"Umm…okay." Kyla was lost for words as my twin entered the doorway with caution.

"Kyla…this is my twin Rocky."

Spencer's Pov.

Carmen knocked at my window that night, I had just got done…doing my business and was in need for some help.

Her rebellious rock style was turning me on more; I guess it was due to the fact that she reminded me of some hot blonde I couldn't get out of my mind.

I could never figure out how she could get up to my window like that but she was a bit of an athlete, "You need me."

"I do…badly."

"You know Spence…" Here we go with the name again. "I don't mind if you want to use me…but wouldn't this be like cheating on Rocky."

"I'm not dating her."

"People think differently." Her eyes rome over my room, "I just hope when she finds out she won't come after me." She smiled cheekily.

I grabbed her by her collar and pulled her down with me on the bed. I loved the fact that she was short, made me feel dominate.

Off came the shoes; shirts went flying and hands got to doing their business. I think we were both thinking of other people, which made the orgasms ten times greater.

…In my mind it was a mixture of Rocky and Ashley…I've had fantasies and dreams like these before…but this was getting intense. Ashely going down on me while Rocky kissed me, then slide down to my chest…

Oh god I want a threesome.

* * *

"I wanna talk to her," Ash shook her head no in desperate attempt but she could see I was backing down.

Kyla, the little one who is staring me down hungrily, looked back and forth between us.

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Kyla!" Ash frowned. "I'm not going to be responsible for my mother's death, no matter how awesome it would be…this has got to wait."

"Sis I can't put it off anymore…" Maybe I could stop waking up in a cold sweat, making my hands could stop balling into a fist every time I hear her name.

"Please Rock, not tonight…let's go skateboarding or something, get drunk on the beach."

Kyla was looking at her with concern, "Uh you skateboard now, what the hell did I miss."

"A lot apparently," I squeezed my eyes shut again, the strain was definitely coming back, I shouldn't be doing this to myself.

"Come on Rock." Her hands grasp mine, and at that moment only she mattered, "I know how you feel but…I love you too much for you to go to jail behind her bullshit."

"…Okay." We both turn back to the front door and stop.

"Kyla you want-"

"Well of course! You think I'm going to stay here by myself, bitch please."

I like her.

Spencer's Pov

"Oh god I'm coming." I muffled my screams of pleasure into her neck as her fingers work me overtime.

This had to be the third time I was going to come to my dream of Rocky and Ashley. I knew I wasn't over the brunette but maybe I was into twins way too much.

Ashley was now by my ear whispering dirty things while Rocky nibbled at my neck with her fingers deep inside me.

"Shit!" I could feel Carmen trying to hold back, I know the person she wanted had a huge effect on her body, mentally as well.

She slowed down a little, in a way making love to me and her one true love. I could never imagine her being anything other than graceful with her movements.

My hands found her core and dug in. Her back arched. "You do that so well." She whispered harshly.

I had to get her to fuck me harder, I needed it I needed Ashley, and Rocky. I wanted to become so numb after this orgasm that I wouldn't want to get out of bed.

* * *

I watched Ash skate around in circles while sipping lightly on her Kool-Aid drink pouch. Her friend Kyla sat back on a small ledge nursing a bottle of Smirnoff.

"I think not drinking alcohol this time was a good idea," She slurred. God this girl only drank two of those things and she was already gone.

I looked up to brown eyes that smiled knowingly back at me.

"She's okay…just let her have her drink." It was about six when the sun started to set. The skate park provided a good view over the ocean, and the breeze wasn't the cold.

I sat and thought about my life so far. I needed to call Don and see how things are in the great El, not that it really mattered but I missed him.

Next was how to approach my mom—she doesn't deserve that title. I guess with some body guards around I could be able to handle talking to her. Better call a back up squad as well.

And last how to put my feelings for Spencer aside and get her back with Ashley—sounds more complicated than I thought it would.

Wonder what she's doing now.

Spencer's Pov.

The sun was setting and I was a sweaty mess, but I felt good; Carmen kissed me goodbye and left me to my own devices. I dreamed of the sun showing on both of their faces as I woke up to them teasing me again. This time Ash was fucking me from behind with a strap-on and Rocky was in front with her fingers deep inside me.

I was being used like a rag doll and couldn't be happier. It was their eyes that did it, so intense, and filled with lust.

It felt if they where punishing me for not loving them this time. My last dream was of both of them whispering those words into my ear and me not responding.

Ashley's hot breath was coming in quick gasps as was Rocky's. I leaned back into Ashley as she bit down onto my neck, which only seemed to piss Rocky off to the point where she pulled me forward and kissed me hard her tongue searching for mine.

I was so sleepy but I didn't want them to stop and they knew it.

Then I felt it, the tingly sensation that I knew was coming, and it was coming hard. "Oh god." The room was empty but not in my dream.

They were really going at it now, I didn't know who I wanted to kiss more when the time came.

"Shit shit!" They both cursed as they shuddered; my hand was rubbing Rocky to try to bring her over quickly, which it did.

"I love you Spence." Ashley turn my head to face hers and then I knew…her lips crashed against mine as I came over the edge and fell off over into the bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

'You were right'

Ch14

Cory's Pov.

Lunch was bearable today, I didn't see Aiden's ass of a face. Moreover, I got to talk to Ashley alone, "So you fancy me then?"

Oh god, she had to pick up an English accent. "It's for myself; I figure I could impress you more with it, plus when I go to London this summer."

"You're going alone…"

"You want to come," those devilish eyes scanned over my face with laughter written in them.

"I think I got plans…but get back with me on that." I stared down at my nachos and glanced back at her, she was looking across the quad over at another table.

Spencer was sitting alone with a smile on her face.

"You going to fuck her, like all the rest?" Her eyes didn't falter from her goal.

"I'm not that cruel…"

"So what happens if she fucks your sister?"

"It'll happen, I mean I may be ready to punch her lights out but, I can't stop them."

Her brown eyes slowly found their way back to mine, I different since of recognition was there.

"And what if you fuck me…"

"I won't just fuck you…I've already told you that." I saw her fingers scratch lightly at the concrete table, a hard blush forming.

I loved it when she do that, the coldness was completely gone now, maybe it was just a faze. I was so wrapped up in how she learned to skateboard so quickly.

She nearly got expelled for skating on the schools premises, but what was funny is how she called the principle a wanker.

"You weird Ash."

"Go fuck yourself." She smiled while throwing a french fry in her mouth. "So…yesterday night at Rockys was nice, as soon as I got there I fell asleep."

"What did you take," her voice sounded dreary and cryptic. She thought she knew me so well.

"Nothing like that Ash. I just pop a sleeping pill because I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep that night."

She stared me down for a second than rolled her eyes while biting down another fry. She was way too concerned.

Albert left the house in a wreck, but I remembered to lock my room up tight this time. Mirrors where broken and clothes where thrown everywhere. Plates, trash, and the furniture was destroyed.

I knew he would replace it all, he could do that.

His birthday was like hell on earth, let me explain a little.

It was the day my mom died, the day he finally realized what I really was to him.

She was coming to find me; I had ran away when he hit me. I didn't want to come back, rain was pouring down hard.

I ran across the street, trying to find my friend Ashley. That was when I didn't know how really far two miles where.

I stopped when I noticed my shoe had slipped off I went back to get it and was blinded by a pair of headlights, they were getting bigger and I could hear my heartbeat inside my head as time stopped.

She pushed me really hard…to the point that I had a concussion.

I woke up a day later with him in the room with me. His eyes were cold and hard.

I feared him that day.

"_She's dead because of you…"_

And ladies and gents those were the last words he ever said to me.

From that point on I learned how to take care of my own self, he'd leave about five hundred dollars for me in my room as if I had earned it by staying out of his way.

Ash's hand felt warm against mine, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Come live me please…I'm going to have my own flat soon…I don't want you to be there anymore."

So demanding, I like it but I'm going to be grown as well, I have to stop letting people take care of me.

"No…I'll make it on my own," my heart rate suddenly became erratic as a blonde made their way over to us, her studded belt gleaming in the sunlight.

"Bad timing?" Her jaw looked strained as she looked down at Ashley's hand on mine. I didn't want to hope that she was jealous.

"Nah, take a seat mate." Ash scooted over as I made a face at her, this was supposed to just be me and her for a minute but I didn't mine since it was Rocky.

"What's with the-."

"Don't even ask." I waved that topic off a long time ago. Well well it seems that everyone loves LA.

Kyla Woods, the sex kitten of a rock star just as Ash was, but this girl was leaving the essence of sex everywhere.

The guys where already about to go up to her when suddenly she stopped where Spencer was.

The two both engulfed each other in a breathless hug, and pecked each other on the lips. The whole squad nearly lost it.

Rocky's mouth was in a tight line. "What the hell is that?"

"Not competition trust me." Ashley rolled her eyes and threw a fry at her twin.

Those two are too cute.

Carmen's Pov.

God I got tired of missing the bus, but walking would do me well. I'd have to fight some people when I got home if any of them touch my ice cream.

My mom was busy working on her proposal and didn't have time to deal with me and my brother's fights.

Plus she'd let him get away with it, the dumbass.

I was glad to miss a bit of school, I really didn't have my math home work done anyway, I needed to get with a nerd on that.

I checked out my new black sneakers and shorts to make sure I looked okay, appearance were important to me, and the ladies.

Speaking of ladies…Kyla Woods was back in town, and we all knew what that meant, all mine. Unfortunately I don't have any classes with her, isn't that something.

My day just got bad…she was my fix that I was in dire need of ever since she left.

Lunch came around and I sat with the burnouts and skaters. I've noticed how Ashley picked up the sport and was getting good at it.

I was handed a cigarette and started to light up when I noticed the principle walking around, we weren't actually on the schools premises but we were still considered minors.

I hid the cigarette as all of us watched him closely.

"Put them in your bag dude," a guy name K.K. chunked his pack back inside.

"He can ruin a wet dream." Mr. Allen was a social climbing pig, who only gave a damn about the rich kids.

"Shh, here he comes." Thank god know one had lit one earlier or he would have smelled it on his way.

"Ah good afternoon Mendez…I see that you missed two classes." He looked at us all sternly.

"Yes, see I had this thought that I could do that just this once without you harassing me about it." The guys smirked as he scrunched his brows.

"I'm just informing you that you need not to mess up your grades, you are a good student."

"That I know sir." K.K. shook his head in agreement.

We all just stared at him in silence while he looked at us all before turning his back and walking back to the upper crust of society.

"Douche."

So now that we can smoke freely, are eyes started to scan the quad. Cheerleaders laughing at stupid jokes, and nerds getting picked on by brainless jocks. Joshua was the main asshole of that day.

"So stilling the guy's milk is funny?"

"In their brainless minds it is."

Aiden watched from a corner at how good his friends were at being dumb asses.

I secretly wondered what it was like to be him, so out of control now.

He was always looking at Spencer, trying to get her alone to talk with him. I made sure she was never alone even if they couldn't see me.

I watched her as well, her eyes, the way she smiled when she knew I was watching her. She would forever remain my good friend. Even if I knew what turned her own and how to make her come quickly.

Okay stop, stop, calm down hormones.

I looked up again and noticed the whole squad was watching her now, and it wasn't just her…Kyla has entered the building.

"Hey Carm, there's your baby mama." K.K. was so retarded, not that I'd mined her having my kid.

"Shut it man." The little brunette hugged onto my dark haired fuck buddy and even gave her a peck on the lips.

Oh my god, I just came.

Spencer's Pov.

I wasn't even suspecting of seeing her back, Kyla was someone you took seriously when she emailed you. Her body was still fit and her smile still made everyone weak in the knees.

And god could she be a tease.

"Next time make it last longer." I grinned as she sat down beside me.

"Easy tiger, aren't you wrapped up in Carmen's legs?" I knew that I couldn't trust a gay dude to keep a secret for nothing, thanks a lot Paul.

"For the moment, I guess she's been waiting on you."

"Good to know she was in good company." She wasn't that upset to know about me and her secret flames sex games.

"She's in love with you though."

"Kind of hard to think that when she's fucking a hot girl named Spencer." I couldn't say more to her, I didn't want to cause any problems.

"Who else knows…?"

"No one I told him to keep it to himself or I'd kill him."

"Thanks."

"Any way I'll talk to the skank later, good news is you're invited to their b-day party, so me and you are going shopping," Her grin couldn't be any more perfect.

"I heard it's going to be hot…we should do the Madonna look."

"As if," she made a gagging sound. "Me and you are going as the queen's that we truly are."

"Sounds good, what about Madison?"

"Haven't seen her lately." After that little argument between her and Aiden, I haven't heard from her in a minute, I was starting to get worried.

"I'll call and make sure she's okay." Kyla slipped on her shades as soon as the bell rung. "You still have my num babe, call me."

The drool lusting football team followed her all the way inside the school, it was ridicules.

"They act as if they never seen a hot girl before." The husky voice that was in my ear had me guessing like crazy.

"Are you complementing me Ash?" I turned around to see a hooded figure smiling at me. Her eyes were chilling to look at, but it made me fill warm.

"And if I say yes…?"

"Then a thank you is in order." She rolled her eyes, something that I never got tired of her doing. Her hands where deep in her pockets as she looked back at Rocky walking Corey to her car.

I must say they looked sweet.

"I like her without glasses now."

"I bet you do," She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Only open it when you get home."

Nothing else was said as she walked away, Ashley Davis was now a big mystery to me.

Ashley's Pov.

No telling what the letter was about, all I know is that Rocky didn't want to hand it to her herself. Those two needed to talk that out.

Corey was already n the seat waiting on me. I was so close to kissing her in the quad that it nearly burned me when I touched her.

"Thanks for the nachos." Her voice was soft as she said this. She wasn't that shy but it was cute.

"Anytime Love." I couldn't get enough of saying that.

"Say that again." By now we were back at her school.

"What…"

"Love."

"Love."

Before I knew it her lips crashed against mine and left me feeling breathless when she pulled away.

"Later Ash." Oh it was on, she knew better than to leave me like this.

"Hey! You little tart." She waved by from behind and walked on.

It was official, I truly wanted Corey in the worse way, and it scared me…because she did in fact look like Spence.

"Shit."

Kyla's Pov.

"Sorry guys not interested," I finally blew them all off and started to head back outside.

I knew she was still there, she always like to smoke one last cigarette while alone. I could smell the smell now as K.K. passed me.

That boy was gayer than Elton John, but hid it so well.

I held onto my pursed as I walked through the grass and over to the table.

I stood still my eyes on her back as she stared at whatever was in front of her.

"I need you to stop fucking Spence." I knew she knew I was behind her, her chuckle was soft.

"I can do what I want to do."

"Then do me you coward." I loved the way she wore those tight shirt and baggy shorts, made me want to get inside them sooner.

"Get in line sweetheart."

I slapped her upside her head and threw my shades off. Pissed was an understatement.

"Are we going to talk about it?" She finally turned around and gazed up at me with the cigarette still in her mouth.

"By it you mean you giving me a drunken blow job." I was destined to punch her in that cute face of hers but then I'd probably break a nail.

"No the I'm talking about the marathon sex we had when I told you I was leaving, I didn't want it just to be about sex, I wanted you talk, talk to me…how did you feel what were you feeling god!" She made me upset to the point I just wanted to scream because I loved her. Too much.

But she never told me it back… "But I see that that's all you like to do is fuck."

I tried to get her to open up, this no emotion thing was scaring me, she didn't even open up the first time I talked to her.

She came to me after school last year, I was crying because this guy had cheated on me with three different girls.

How providential of me to not actually catch the STD he'd given them.

She said nothing just sat beside me and rubbed my hands.

"_You're so sweet Carm."_

"_I told you not to go out with that guy."_ The guy was Joshua, the school yard slut, and druggie now days.

But he was a nice guy when we dated; I guess the drugs started to really get to him.

"_Come to this one party, it's nothing but fun, not drama,"_ She winked at me and caused me to blush.

This girl was a heart breaker; I had to watch myself around her.

Ashley was with Aiden around this time so I knew I couldn't talk to her about my feelings, and Spencer was fucking every girl that moved.

So I was left with Carmen.

I just had to get everything off my chest, and thank god Carmen was their, looking good in her jeans and tank top.

Her arm around me as we both drank shots.

The house had a huge pool which we took advantaged; we both dipped are feet into the water and relaxed.

"_I just…need to be on my own, no boyfriend no girlfriend no nothing."_ Yes I was still bi back then; I just liked the guys more.

Carmen could hold her liquor better than I could, her body was loose but she didn't sway or slur her words.

"_That seems like a good idea,"_ I wanted to pull her into me right there, her grey eyes spoke volumes as she looked off towards this pool house.

"Let's go check it out."

The bed was soft as we both laid down after raiding the fridge, this place was awesome; the booze was heavy in my system and I started to actually smell Carmen's scent and craved it.

I rolled on top of her and noticed her eyes were glued to my chest.

"_See something you like,"_ I was beyond intoxicated as her fingers brushed against my cheek.

"_You're too drunk for this."_

"_I can handle it…the only question is,"_ I un buttoned her jeans and smiled at the Donald Duck underwear. _"Can you handle me?"_

Her gaze was hazy as she walked away from me, "I felt nothing," I knew she was lying she felt the same way. The look in her eyes when she kissed me goodbye nearly broke my heart.

I cried that whole week.

"I'll get you back Carmen, you deserved to be loved." I caught up with her and stop in front of her. My face was close to hers, I wasn't going to let her feel unwanted and used.

Her hands caressed my cheek.

"You never had me."


	15. Chapter 15

'No control'

Ch.15

My hands clamped into hard fists as a pounded away at the boxing bag. I could hear the noise of everyone else around me, but mostly I could sense someone watching with hard eyes.

I looked back and noticed it was Aiden; he too was working on his body, not well though. I was taking too long for him I see.

I focused back on the tasks ahead, my knuckles where going to have blisters on them. But it didn't matter; my mind was wrapped up on the night Cory stayed over.

It went a little something like this…

"Stop rewinding it, it wasn't that scary," I was complaining all night about her messing with my DVD player.

"It was! You didn't see her pop up out of know where," She bent back over and rewound back to the part she thought I missed.

Little did she know that I had already seen this movie, it was called Five Girls and it was very hot.

"Mara should so bang Alex."

"Shh here it is." She hopped back in the bed brushing against me, her blonde hair in my face. She smelled like my axe shower gel, I never let anyone use it but I guess she earned the right.

I leaned in a little and breathed in her scent mixed with mine and felt dizzy, I wasn't going to sleep well tonight, not with her close.

"See! Did you see it?" She turned around and looked at me her chest quickly rising as the movie's music gotten scary.

"Yeah, you okay."

"I hate that sound," she quickly buried her head into my neck as I continued to watch it for her.

"What's happening now," I stared at the screen as the main characters where looking at each other rather fondly.

"Mara is falling for Alex…" She turned around just in time to see Mara kissing Alex who was confused but didn't pull away.

"That's hot," I chuckled lightly.

"Paris Hilton."

"Am not!"

"Your right…your Lindsey Lohan." Her mouth drop as if she just seen a ghost.

"Oh that is bullshit!" She tackled me with my own pillow and started to hit me in the head with it.

"Ow, haha." I grabbed her and pinned her under me.

"Whoa, déjà vu anyone?"

"What do you me." She sat up under me and I swear I could smell her minty fresh breath.

"Me and Ash had a little fun like this earlier only different is you didn't nibble on my ear."

She shivered at the mention of Ashley nibbling on her ear; that was pretty intense.

"Really well… are you dating her?"

"No…I don't think I should…I'll be in the way of destiny." Just like I was.

"Just like I am." I lied back onto my bed and blew a long breath as Cory turned her attention back to the movie and continued talking on the same subject.

"Why does it have to be this hard, you know, love?" I idly played with the pillow beside me, picking at its small cotton balls.

"It doesn't have to be." Nothing else was said as the movie finished; I had woken up just a bit later and noticed she was fast asleep, the tv glowing in the dark.

I slowly eased up out of the bed and walked over to turn it off; Apollo was also trying to get in the bed.

"You have your own bed," but he wasn't hearing any of it, I scoped him up and placed him beside Cory, the two snuggled together as he went to sleep.

I didn't feel the need to go back to sleep so I turned my stereo on and kept it low, I grabbed my guitar from the wall and looked at it closely.

"What am I going to do dad?"

The answer was right in front of me…Cory was up looking at me with concern. "You okay."

I'll be okay if you don't come over here with you small short's and tight tank top…but you weren't listening where you.

She bravely touched my guitar and caressed the instrument as if it was the softest thing she ever touched.

"Wish I had one…" An emotion came over me, something that left me feeling like a big softy. I handed it to her.

"Play something." She held it against her chest and looked up at me, her eyes growing big.

"I may break it, I'm clumsy."

"I trust you…I trusted you with my past didn't I?" She smiled and remembered that night.

"I trust you too…" And with hat she started to strum the cords with ease. My minds instantly recognized the song.

" _If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now…" _She paused as she strummed the last cords her eyes everywhere else but mine.

"I had no idea you could sing." I was hesitant; she was making me feel nervous when she had that look on her face.

"My mom taught me…" I took the guitar out of her hands and placed it back on its shelf then turned back around with open arms; her arms wrapped themselves around me in a flash.

I didn't know what went on at her home when this day came around, and didn't really want to.

I rubbed her back and hoped she wouldn't cry, I would cry to if she done that. She pulled back slowly and turned her hands over and showed me her wrists.

"How did you stop?"

"Good friends." I gave her a promising smile, a promise that I would be that buddy if she needed comfort. "You have Ash and whoever else…but most important you have me."

I needed to let her know she wasn't in this alone, I shouldn't have kissed her wrists though…that was taking it to far, she was in love with my sister, who was still in love with her ex, who wants to have sex with me.

It's something I like to call circle fucking.

"Thanks you for being that friend." She let go of my hands and went back to the bed. I soon followed a bit light headed.

The bed felt more comforting when she snuggled against me, her breath warm on my chest.

I still didn't get to sleep that night.

"Whoa Whoa! Cool it man your knuckles are bleeding." Some random guy broke me out of my daydream.

I didn't even feel the pain, but I knew I would later, when I came down from my rush.

"You better get that wrapped up." I nodded not caring what he thought and grabbed my things and left with a scowl on my face.

I checked my phone and noticed I missed a call. "Spencer."

Spencer's Pov

Kyla had hit up ever shop for her perfect costume. "Let's not go all 80's."

"I could make my hair look huge and still look sexy."

Only if we all could do that; she had a gift and that was looking perfect.

I pulled out my cell and dialed up Rocky; I waited for it to go to voicemail then hung up.

I wanted to ask her about the letter, and why she felt the need to explain how she felt about me instead of talking to me face to face.

"You scare her, it's only natural." Shit I was talking out loud again.

"I make her scared!" She gives me a dark look. "Oh right."

"You have to calm down on your sex life, especially with Carmen."

"Okay, okay I get it, I'm a slut."

"Thank you…and a home wrecker."

Okay that too. I picked up my phone as it started to vibrate. "Ashley."

"Hey how's the shopping going."

"Fairly well, how's the club looking?"

"Great I'm going to add some more stuff like a huge poster of the movie Pretty In Pink…you know ever girls favorite movie."

"Don't speak for everyone." I laughed softly it was good to hear joy in her voice and I don't know why.

"Well I'm out, going to go see if I can get a band."

"Ash! You know you can sing."

"Yeah but…I don't want just anyone in my band."

"Look you have Corey who's good at the bass and drums…hey have you asked Rocky she knows how to play a guitar."

"Shit! Your right, but she may not want to."

"For god's sake just ask." I could see her rolling her eyes now.

"Whatever, ta-ta for now."

Okay this British accent had to stop. Kyla jumped out from the dressing room in a frilly black short skirt.

"Bow to Queen Kyla." I stifled a laugh at how her nose shot up in the air.

"I'll take my chances in the dungeon."

Later that day I had planned on meeting Spencer at her home, I needed to talk this out get over my fears and yes, finally, ask her out.

If I was going to get hurt I had better do it now.

A black suv soon pulled up on the curb, Ash hoped out and smiled as soon as she noticed me.

"Hey you, I needed to ask you something." That depends if it's about Spencer.

"You see…I wanted to know if you'd be in my band, it's just for the party though."

"Really! I mean." No need to act like a school girl. "Sure."

"Sweet, so it's me you and Cory." Oh…okay. "She has a voice to die for you should hear her sing."

I'm already ahead of you. "Can't wait." Keep your head clear. "You seen Spence."

Her brows scrunched up as she recognized how I said the brunette's name.

"She's at the mall with Kyla…they may be there all night." I dropped my head and nodded. My knuckles where sore and I needed to lay down.

I was going to pass out soon if I didn't. "I'll talk to her later then…" How the hell did it ever come to this, too many loose thoughts running threw my head like trains.

"You care about her a lot…you going to ask her out aren't you?" She murmured lowly in my ear, I didn't know I had gotten that close to her.

"Might as well." I countered not realizing how her eyes darkened once again.

"You hurt her I'll kill you." They seemed to lighten up just that quickly as they searched mine.

"I know you will."

I gulped down my since of security, Ash was dead serious about the ex. She held her heart in the most obvious ways.

This was a perfect opportunity to bring up a blonde friend.

"How's Cory." Her body seemed to switch into another gear as she tried to form words.

"Beautiful as always," well I wasn't expecting that but it was a nice answer. "She's…such an enigma."

I wanted to say something but she went on her eyes looking up towards the sky. "I know she loves me, but I just want that extra step with her…"

"In other words you're thinking about asking her out as well." How totally 80's of us.

She growled lowly in her throat as she caught me smirking with a huge grin.

"I'm not trying to just get in her pants okay."

"Oh." How stupid of me to forget. "You just think that that's all I want hmm?"

"Well isn't it," her brows scrunched into a questioning look. I bit my lip and chuckled spitefully.

"Why would I want that?"

"Because, sister, that's what she's mainly about now, I can't believe you're that blind about it."

I was still in the dark on this one, but she was slowly shining the light on me.

"She has sex with different girls, a lot. And from what I'm hearing she's even doing it when she's sappily gushing over you."

So that's what I was dealing with, a promiscuous girl who gets around but was still wanted by others.

"Well that's her life, it doesn't matter to me what she does because we aren't together, but I'm going to change that." She walked back to her car in a huff, her muscles flexing under her shirt.

She turned back around as she made it to her svu. "We are truly different," I seen her cast her eyes down.

"I believe in giving people a second chance at love." That I did, and that's what I was going to do.

Get Ashley and Spencer back together, but it was going to be a messy trick. I didn't want to hurt Cory in no way fashion or form.

Ashley's Pov.

Okay I know what I needed to do; I needed to really give up on Spencer and start moving on with Cory.

Spence is happy just the way she is, but I can't see her with my twin. She'll either hurt her, or vice versa.

I walk into my house and greet Kyle with a nod, "Wait, what do you want for your birthday."

I turned back around with a solemn look on my face, I didn't think before I spoke so I ended up looking like a love sick puppy.

"The girl of my dreams."

He walked over to the staircase where I was leaning on the rail. "You can make that happen on your own my friend."

There was nothing else said as we just stood in silence.

After another talk with Kyle I found myself in front of my ex's door. Mr. Carlin had let me in and told me she was trying on dresses.

So here I am now standing like a fool at her bedroom door.

I hesitantly waited for another minute before raising my fist to her door which flung open.

"—I'm just going to get the—oh Ash." She was only clad in her special tank top, the one that was extra tight and skirt that led people to the place of ecstasy.

But right behind her was my twin. I nearly forgot that she wanted to talk to her about actually hooking up.

I don't want to be a cock blocker or whatever, but something is telling me to stop her at all causes.

So I made up a lie. "Well there you are we need to practice so I can see what I'm working with."

Smooth Ash, Smooth.

She allowed me to come in while I watched discreetly at how Rocky gathered her stuff. I could see she was a bit on edge so that meant I wasn't too late.

"I would love to hear you guys, whenever you guys get it all worked out I want to hear the song first."

We both gave each other heated looks as we nodded towards Spencer.

As we both made our way out of the Carlin's home I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I looked over at Rocky who was scowling at me.

"What." She hit me again in the arm a bit softer though but it still hurt.

"That was low man." I smirked to myself and looked up back at her with a blank and confused stare.

"You know you could have called…right." Oh yeah, didn't think that far, hmm.

"Lost your number."

"Riiiggghhhtt." Well it doesn't matter cause I just successfully bought myself some more time to figure myself out, I loved Cory and I still had my feeling for Spencer, what was a fucked up person like me to do.


	16. Chapter 16

'Not to Slow'

Thank you guys for loving me and the story :P

Ch. 16

Ashley's Pov.

Rocky was really good with the drums, surprising me and Cory when she asked if we could actually start a band.

"I was thinking about it; give us a chance to get this talent on MTV."

"You're already going to be rich Ash." Corey voiced from in front of the stage. I knew that but it wasn't going to be about the money for me, I needed fame.

I looked over to my twin who was staring at Cory intensely. "I got it; I'm going to split my inheritance with Rocky."

Her eyes grew big as saucers as she looked up from behind the drums. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to…you should have gotten money to-"

"I want except it…" Her face was flushed with anger as she walked off the stage. Cory looked back at me with a wan smile.

"I think she'd like to earn that kind of money instead of just getting it."

"Something tells me your right...but she's fucking family."

"I'm always right…I'm going to go check on her." I didn't even blink twice and she was out of my sight.

The inside of this club was looking great, I was glade I had enough money to shut it down for one week while I and some carpenters finished up the designs.

"_This looks fantastic…"_ My heart nearly fell out of my chest as her voice passed through my ear. She was right behind me, like I was earlier today.

"You like sneaking up on me."

"Only because you did it first." I turn around and was met with a sexy smile.

"What are you doing here," Not that I mind, she was a fresh breeze that I needed.

"Came to help out…but it looks like you got it." She scanned over the multi-colored tables.

"It's almost a little t-o m …uch…" My speech get's terrible as she bends over in front of me. Spencer examines a photo on the wall that I was hoping she wouldn't see it but…

"Aww, even when you where little you looked bad." That I was no sense in denying it. I once put firecrackers in my mom's room and lit them.

"I remembered showing you that once, but you where drunk." I turned around back to the instruments, trying to get a hold of my heart.

"Well I'm not drunk now and I want a copy…for my memory book. Graduation is next year and I want o have everything I can get out of this year."

"You sound determined." I strum on a nearby instrument, you know, keeping myself bust.

"I always try to get what I want." I hidden meaning flowed through those words as she watched as the front door opened.

Surprise, here comes my twin.

"Spence!" She jumps off the stage and makes her way to the blonde; my heart begins to beat like a drum as I watch her stand on her tip-toes to give her a kiss.

A blush forms on my twins face. "Missed you." I look down at my hand and noticed that I was gripping the strings really hard, red lines formed on the inside and left a stinging sensation.

"…Ash you okay." It was barely a whisper but I heard it clearly. Cory looked down at my hands with a grim look.

"This is what I'm talking about…" Hold on what? Wait a minute. She pulls me to the side of the stage.

"If you're going to get mad every time you see them together than I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"…Look It's nothing I'm just….having a small problem, I'll get over it." I raise my hands to signal that I was done, and didn't want to hear any more of it.

After a couple of more hours of practice, we all headed out to eat. I passed by Kyla's new home and picked her up.

"I'm starving."

"Really, you should have as hit load of food in there." She rolled her eyes.

"My mom only buys food she thinks is healthy, im tired of all those salads, I needs some ribs."

"Chili's it is." Corey pouts.

"I wanted to at Taco Bell."

"You're so cheap. I'm buying." Kyla announces with a wave of her hand. That cheered Cory up.

Spencer was in the backseat talking quietly with Rocky; it must have been intense because Spencer looked serious.

"Hey eyes on the road Ash." I felt two hands slap at my head.

"You almost hit a dog." Cory seethed.

"She did hit a turtle once."

"You mean like ninja turtle."

"God bless you Kyla…no a real turtle."

"Hey we nursed him back to health….his name was Raphael."

"No ash you named him Splinter."

"Splinter was the rat Spencer." I threw a look over my shoulder.

She smiled dumbly. "Oh."

"It was Leonardo…he just decided to leave one day, and I never saw him again." I sniffled and laughed.

Rocky laughs as well, "Did he leave like Apollo?"

"Hey I thought I closed the door…Kyle was very hurt so that's not funny." They all laughed as we pulled up to the restaurant.

I threw my arms around Kyla and Rocky as we entered, "So how's Carmen Kyla."

"She's being a bitch…" Her eyes glance over us as she watches Spencer and Cory talk. "But I can fix that."

"I never seen her, but hear lots." Rocky heads for a booth first. "She seems tough."

"When I first seen her she was flirting with Spence, who didn't look interested."

"Mmhmm." Kyla smirked and sat by Rocky. I was in fact intrigued by her look.

"What."

"Oh nothing."

Rocky's Pov.

Kyla was being discreet about, well barely, about who Spencer may be fucking now. Those two where close, so I knew she knew a lot about each other while Ash just stood in the dark.

"Kyla what are you getting at."

"Nothing nothing, oh ribs!" I hid my smirk behind the menu. If she knew so much about Spencer's sex life, then why couldn't she tell that Spencer may have slept with someone she was close too.

Then again I could be in that category soon.

That only seemed to weigh me down even more. Cory was the main reason why I was doing this. Spencer and Ash belonged together, and she needs someone who won't dump her just like that. Not saying that im any better but…I know Ash can't stop loving Spencer.

I look over the top of my menu and catch Spencer staring at me with those baby blues.

Here we go again with the footsy.

Cory's Pov

Ash played with my fingers under the table as her eyes stayed glued on Spencer. I was on the verge of screaming at her, but I just took my hand back and rolled my eyes.

"I'm full, who's up for a sleep over." Kyla jumped at Spencer's invitation. Unless those two aren't going to make out in her room, I would consider going.

"Hey I'll bring those movies you wanted to see Spence." Shit Rocky was going, I felt Ashley's eyes burn holes into the back of my head.

"I'm coming too."

"I like the sound of that."

"Kyla you perve." Ash nudged the shorter girl, her smile bigger than ever.

Now all eyes were on Ash who looked like a trapped animal.

"Okay im in." Shit this was going to be fun.

"I'll bring the booze." Kyla was dropped of first so that she could steal the alcohol.

Rocky turned towards me. "I'm not drinking if you aren't."

She could save my day anytime. "I want drink too much, just look after me I disappear into the bathroom with two bottles."

"I got you." Her smile melted my stress, glaciers in the artic, but most of all…my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17.

Take it off.

The room was quiet as all girls gathered into Spencer's king sized bed. Why it was now a king sized the other girls would never know.

The horror movie called zombies was having the effect that Rocky hoped it would. The grotesque looking thing in the TV was slowly eating the lead characters arm.

The special effects were really good.

"Okay that is gross." Kyla took a healthy gulp of vodka and leaned forward to hear the grumbles the thing was making.

Spencer all the while was scooting ever so close to Rocky. Her small shorts and tank top was hard to resist and Rocky knew this.

Ashley had opted for the floor, claiming it was too crowded in bed. Her mouth hung open as the girls carried on without acknowledging her decision.

Her twin had worn a full t-shirt and shorts while she chose sweat pants and a tank. Neither could think of anything else to wear without giving off the impression that they wanted to get laid that night.

Which wouldn't have been bad if Kyla wasn't around.

Spencer's hand was etching its way under the covers and slowly warming itself in between Rocky's thighs.

Rocky instantly perked.

"Hey….um, I need to get the pizza." Spencer smirked as the girl mad a nervous dash for the door.

Ashley then decided that hey it was time for more cock blocking, and also…more room on the bed; she got under the covers and lose herself in Spencer's smell.

The blonde looked down at her ex with a wan smile. "You sleepy already."

"No, just love these covers…very enticing."

Spencer's eyes stayed on brown ones for a minute or two before they turned back to the movie. Her mind ticking, the dreams she'd been having lately about the twins where making her get a bit flustered.

Which two would sleep in beside her and who would sleep on the foot of the bed below? It was a huge bed, built for more than just five, she didn't know why she told her dad to get her one, but was she glade now.

She sort of felt like Tila Tequila, just without the crushes for guys.

"Pizza!" Rocky returned with two large boxes. Earlier she had to make a quick dash for the bathroom to just cool herself down, the girls seemed to not noticed the wet spots on her shirt, or just didn't care to ask.

They all grubbed down while continuing with the movie. Ashley's eyes landed on the blonde now in front of her, her brown eyes looking identical.

"You're in my spot."

"You didn't call bed check," Ashley turned back into the warmth with a smirk on her face.

'Im going to put my foot up your ass if you don't move.'

Way to get technical. Ashley turned back to her sister's stare; her hand could easily break her neck, okay time for plan b.

"Look I'll scoot over." And that she did, getting her ever so closer to Spencer and now she was in the middle.

Rocky rolled her eyes playfully and feel on top of her twin, "Ah nice and comfy."

"Ow! You're heavy."

"Hey shut it up back there," Kyla chunked a pillow to the balled up Ashley. Cory was too busy texting an old flame, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Im really opting to ripping my home phone out the wall."

"For?"

"My ex keeps calling me and Albert just keeps giving him all my new numbers." She growled out as she turned off her phone and threw it on the floor.

She made her way to Rockys side of the bed and scooted in. "Comfy," she looked up into those similar brown eyes that made her gush.

"Much." So now there was only Kyla lying at the foot, engrossed with the movie. "She'll pass out soon." Ashley whispered to her twin.

An hour later, Rocky was about the only one still awake, her twin snored lightly while Spencer's arms where stretched out above her.

She stretched and yawned as the movie ended. Her legs felt wobbly as her feet made contact with the floor. Quietly taking the empty bottle out of Kyla drunken grasp she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

She really didn't know what she was doing, but felt good about it.

"It's far away from check mat, but at least I moved my knights into place."

"_You're weird."_

She nearly dropped the glass of soda she had in her hand at the scratchy voice. Cory walked over and grabbed a coke out of the fridge and sat on a stool close to Rocky.

"God my neck is sore."

"Well you where laying all over me." She blushed as she sat beside Cory.

"I didn't hear any complaints." She smiled and sat in the comfortable silence.

"So what where you talking about, chess?"

"Oh…it's just a game I play with my uncle to keep my mind working."

"Sounds interesting…boring, but interesting." The two really didn't talk much that night.

"Your face is boring."

"Riggghhhtt." She grabbed whatever ice was left in her cup and threw it at the other twin.

"That's cold!"

"And you're a genius." The taller blonde growled and began to chase the shorter blonde around the house.

Which didn't last that long since only one of them was a true athlete. The twin pinned her down on the living room sofa and started to tickle her.

"Shh, be quiet."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She began to tickle her hard which nearly made Cory lose control over her bladder.

"You think I'm dumb?"

"You think my face is boring? They both asked lowly as they stared at each other. Cory was the first to break the silence, "Your better than Einstein."

A small blush formed on Rockys cheeks, "And you adorable."

"Really?" She bit her lip in a way that made the taller girl lean in closer.

"Really." Their heads seemed to rest together as if they didn't know what to do next.

"I want to kiss you but I'm afraid too."

That's when Cory finally realized that Rocky was falling for her, and she in return.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She scooted a bit closer, their legs where side by side as Rocky rubbed her nose with hers.

"What the hell was that," Cory whispered.

"An Eskimo kiss."

"Hmm, I wanted a real kiss."

Cory pulled her down with her on the couch and pressed her lips gently against hers. It didn't even register to her what would happen later on, all she knew was this moment.

She felt complete, finally.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley's Pov.

I woke up startled by a dream I've been having in secrecy with myself. It only involved Spencer, taking me to her hidden place of comfort and literally fucking my brains out.

I feel a cool hand against my face and turn to its owner. Spencer was sleeping away silently, her mouth in a cute pout as her brows scrunched.

My hands idly come up to grasp hers and rub them between my own; her brows relax as her mouth turns into a smile. Her body shifts towards mine and suddenly I can feel her breath on my neck.

It felt good to have her near me like this again, so many nights I yearned for this connection, and also I wanted to forget.

Now I have a heart of a friend that I would have to break. Cory was warning me about hooking up with her knowing my past with Spencer.

I stupidly thought I could make it work, be friends with Spencer, just friends…now what the fuck am I going to do about it now.

I lye their hearing the silent snores of my friends, more over just Kyla's. Then that's when I noticed how cold it is behind me. I turn over and grasp the cool sheets, they were gone.

Once again I feel like I was betraying my sister, but I didn't know how to feel guilty. Under me was the most sweetest girl I have ever known, and she wasn't like the other girls I've had in the past, not tattoos, no bad girl persona, just a girl with a troubled like mostly.

Who obviously shared some of mine decisions on dealing with pain.

She rubbed the side of my face and just stared into my eyes, the butterflies where really going crazy now.

"I shouldn't be even touching you, but I can't help it."

"You should feel obligated to whatever you want to me," And I really meant whatever, she could tie me to a pole and leave me there.

"What about Ashley?" I dent in the mood that's all I needed to think about was my twin again. I've rolled it over numerous of times.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret; I've been trying to get her back with Spencer."

She paused her movements as she looked up into my face again, her eyes glossed over. "You should have told me."

"It wasn't easy, I have a tiny bit of feelings for Spencer, but they'll never grow into anything now, I've made sure of that, plus I already have a blonde underneath me."

That earned me a soft slap on the arm and I retaliated by tickling her, I could fall in love with her laughing, or anything.

"So how do you truly feel about Ashley?" I had to ask, get it off my chest, it seemed that everyone was in love, or has been in love with my sister leaving me in a state of awkwardness.

I didn't even think about asking any other girl out for fear that they dated Ash. I looked back down at those dark green eyes and had to catch myself from taking her shirt off.

"I –I will always love Ashley, but I know when I can't win. And sadly, this is a game of chess I'll never win."

I brushed some blonde hair out of her face and gently kiss her forehead.

"I have your Queen."

"I want your Queen too." I rub my nose with hers and fell back against the sofa. She soon followed my lead.

A yawn is the only thing that comes out of my mouth; her hands are entwined with mine.

"I don't know if I like sleeping in a bed with four other girls and one of them happens to be my sister."

"Well this couch is big enough; let me go get a blanket." She rises and scurries off back upstairs, leaving me in my own thoughts.

Did I just kiss my sisters potential girlfriend?

'Uh yeah you did.'

A small lump forms in my throat as I look up towards the stairs and find my sister glaring at me, I was afraid to move from my spot.

"Are you fucking her too."

"…"

"You already have Spencer ready to jump you whenever you're near, and now you want my best friend?"

"It's not like that sis." I found my voice quickly when she started taking aggressive steps towards the living room.

"Then tell me what is it like?" Her voice was growing higher.

"Keep your voice down." A small voice came from behind her, it was Cory's, her eyes glinting in the moonlight

Ashley bit her lip to keep from cursing at the top of her lungs. "I don't know what the fuck is going on Cory, but I thought-"

"Ash, let me tell you something, I love you as a friend and will always but…I can't stand in the way of your love for Spencer."

Her eyes move across the room to meet mine, her voice softening, "And Rocky is growing on me."

My cheeks felt hot as she came closer to me.

"I don't-what?"

She threw the blanket and pillows on the couch and walked back over to Ashley, who wasn't grasping what was going on.

"Ash look at me…this just happened, and…I guess I've been having feelings for Rocky for a long while, and now she knows it."

Forget blushing on just my face, I was red all over now. Her smile never faltered, which made me feel lightheaded at how she's been having feelings for me.

This was great.

Ash's Pov.

Okay so now I'm really going to be alone, my friend, the one I was supposed to be dating is calling it quits to be with my twin.

"Man I really need a drink- no…no I need to break something."

"Im sorry Ash, hey tomorrow come with me to the gym, you can box the hell out of me if you want-

"Done deal, I need some stress release," Oh I'm going to pound her head in.

"Okay well then you two do what you need to, I'm going to sleep," Cory flopped down on the couch and snuggled under the covers. "Coming Rocky."

I groan in aggravation as I walk back upstairs and flop onto the bed, arms instantly wrap themselves around me. At that moment I feel lips against my neck and know that all feelings of aggravation are gone, I know what was in front of me and I needed to take the dive.

"Spencer I love you." I silently whispered I know she couldn't have heard me, that girl slept like a rock.

I kissed her cheek and went to sleep.

Spencer's Pov

I had the most vivid dream again; Ashley was the only one in it this time. Her smile came into focus as I looked up from my place in the sand, the beach was breezy and beautiful as she came into view, nothing weird yet, but when her lips came crashing down against mine I finally realized how it would feel to be back in this girls arms again.

That when I woke up and wrapped my arms around hers and drifted lightly back to sleep, but not before I heard her say. _"Spencer I love you."_

My heart finally started to beat again.


	19. Chapter 19

'Doing it wild'

19

Lets just say the morning at Spencer's house could have been worse. I mean her mom could have took a knife and killed us all.

"Oh my God!"

Yeah, could have been worse. Cory's eyes nearly popped out of her hand as she woke up to the screams of Paula Carlin.

"Fuck I thought she was away for the weekend," Apparently no one thought she would be back until Monday, but Sunday was Gods day in her eyes.

We rushed outside the house and jumped into Ashley's car. "Shit our clothes is in her room."

Corey looked at me with a smile, "Trust me they'll be fine, Paula's just going to kill Ashley when she gets up there."

My mouth just stayed opened as I watched the blonde search the glove department. "Yes, extra key." She hoped into the driver's seat.

"We can't leave them Cory, that woman is dangerous."

"Trust me Ashley would want us to get out of here."

She started the car up and waited for a few minutes while looking up at Spencer's window. Their came two brunettes hoping down the rose bush ladder and jumping the rest of the way down.

"Well, those two are better than I thought."

Ash flung her car door open and jumped into the backseat with me, followed by a hung over Kyla.

"Hey Ash glade you co-"

"Shut up and drive!"

Cory stomped on the gas pedal and peeled off down the street, giggling the whole way.

"How did you guys make it out alive?"

Ash lay back against me, "First of all." Her brows furrowed as her fist came in contact with my face.

"Ow!"

"Next time you think you can fuck me over remember that. And second, I know how to get out of that girls window in time."

I rubbed the side of my face and closed my eyes. "Oh…okay."

"Thanks for waiting Cory." She smiled.

The blonde winked at her threw the rearview mirror.

"Hey I was thinking about it, but then I know that you'd hunt me down and kill me."

"Damn right, the coolest thing is that, Spencer kept the door locked while we got out, so there's no evidence of me or Kyla being there."

"Well she seen us and flipped." Cory giggled at how I nearly ran into the door trying to leave.

"You can never have a good night's sleep when she's around."

"I bet Spencer is getting an earful about you two on her couch." My twin laughed. "She's burning her couch now."

Kyla rolled her window down and stuck her head out. "God that feels good."

"Try to not drink so much anymore ok Ky?"

Cory smiled with sympathy.

The suv drove smoothly in silence, I met the green eyes of Cory in the rearview mirror everyone once in awhile, and she was cute in the mornings with her hair all ruffled.

My hand still stung from punching my twin. Its one thing to have my ex drooling all over you, but when my best friend, who I was considering a new relationship with goes after her to is where I draw the line.

Yes I'm still pissed but I know I would get over me; I touched my lips and remembered before Paula was able to get into the room, the kiss Spencer and I shared.

_Oh shit oh shit, shit shit!_

_I know that voice, it's been after me ever since me and Spence became friends. That women has had it out for me ever since._

_I throw the covers off of me and run and lock the door. I quickly throw on my clothes from last night and place the others in a bag I brought along._

_I poked at Kyla who had the empty jack bottle glued to her hand._

_She opened her eyes groggily and starred at me with such hatred."What!"_

"_Shh!!, Paula is here and she's on a rampage."_

_We both could hear here down stairs now, and her footsteps where getting louder._

_Kyla jumped up out of the bed and headed towards the window with me. That's when I felt a soft hand around my own._

_I turned around and was met with Spencer eyes, her lips smiled softly at me. "There's something I want you to know."_

_I looked at the door and back at the window as Kyla was trying to get out of it without falling back._

"_Yeah," I slowly got closer to her as her hands came around my neck. Her lips came in contact with my ear. "I love you too…"_

_I had to stop myself from crying at the point; I wanted to hear those words from her for a long time now._

_She caressed my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips before getting up out of the bed and heading to her bathroom._

_Kyla had to yank me out of my trance to get me to remember that Paula was banging on the door._

_I pushed her the rest of the way out and followed her down the rose latter that I got familiar with during me and Spencer's relationship._

_My heart was already beating fast as we ran to my car, but it was all from Spencer._

Now I had ice on my face as I lay back in my bed with Cory by my side, Ash glaring at us. "You two got some explaining.

"Look Ash, like I said before, I've connected with Rocky, she…knows me so well."

"And I don't." Her head hung.

"You do. But your heart belongs to Spencer."

I had to nod my head, "I think you know why Spence likes me,"

"I don't want it to be like that Rocky, she doesn't like you because you're my twin, she seen something different and liked you for you."

I could only nod my head, slowly. My jaw felt numb now. "Also sorry about hitting you heat of the moment."

"I can't believe you where able to hurt her." Cory took another look at my face and cringed.

"She has the strength of a nerd though." I laughed.

"Oh you want me to hit you again."

"Lucky shot, remember I got you in the ring today."

"Oh I'll be there…later; I'm going to church."

I watched her get her bag and head for the door. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you serious, with who?"

"By myself, I'm going to surprise Spence," Kyla snores where the only thing that could be heard. I looked over at Cory as I heard the car outside start up.

"Well…I say their almost there."

"Most definitely." She looked down at her watch and cursed silently, "I got to go." I lowered my eyes.

"You going to be okay." I felt her move closer to me.

"Maybe," Her lips meet my cheek. "I'll call you if they're not, ok?"

I nodded and watched her walk away, I wanted to say something. "Are we dating?"

Those words sounded foreign coming out of my mouth.

She stopped as her hands twisted the door knob, "No, but you can ask me now."

"God it's going to sound so 5th grade." I stood up and dropped the ice pack on the bed.

"Cory, will you go out with me?" She stood there with her back facing me.

"If you want a girl, who sometimes mutilates herself, but stops when her mind is on a girl who likes to box, yes… if she can handle the girl's father not caring about her then yes."

I was speechless, my legs felt like cement blocks, I so wanted to move but couldn't.

Her body trembled as everything finally came out of her; she needed to voice her pain.

"Cory…I love you, and you have my queen." She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She ran into my arms and crashed into me. Everything that happened last night wasn't for show, or the heat of the moment.

"Awww, you guys are cute..Shit I'm going to hurl."

We both look as Kyla makes her way to my bathroom and puke her guts out.

"O..k."

_Ashleys Pov._

I walked into the massive church in tight paints with a white shirt and a vest. I looked for a place in the back to sit,

This place was packed, the deacon started preaching about how families should stay together, work things out amongst one another, and always have god in their lives.

Well clearly I was missing that.

"Let us pray." Everyone bowed there head except for me, my eyes were too busy scanning for a blonde.

And there she was, the only one who liked to wear black eyeliner to church. Her eyes where closed as well.

Spencers Pov.

So now that I'm getting dress for church I try everything I can to keep my mind off of Ashley, if I do then I want be able to function anymore.

The smell of her is over powering this entire room, I got to get out.

I open the door finally and there's my mom, her eyes staring me down.

"I was in the shower."

She bustled into my room while I put on my earrings. She looked in my closet and under my bed.

I mentally thanked myself for closing the window after they left, that would have made things worse.

"You let girls stay here without my permission," I turned around and faced her.

"Dad said I could, and yes I forgot about today and now I'm ready."

She was really getting annoying. Going on and on about how I better not have had Ashley here.

"…I mean, I'm so glad you came to your senses."

As she brings up Ash I reminisce about earlier, those lips still feel the same…now I want to see her again.

The strange thing about it is that I don't even think about Rocky anymore.

I guess deep down that she wanted me back with Ash after all.

"…God do you always have to look like that." My mom shook her head at my eyeliner.

"God accepts me like this, you should try."

Now im back at church, Deacon Cole was still giving me the eye every now and then but it was less creepy.

I hear the sound of someone entering but I don't look back, I'm too busy daydreaming about what I need to do after church.

Next week is the biggest party ever, and I tend on being there, hopefully then I will know what to actually say to Ash.

"Let us pray."

I curse under my breath at how easily my brother could get out of going to church. All he had to do was be away or claim that he's sick.

I close my eyes and hope that it looks like im praying to my mom, she sees the devil in me now days.

After services I had another session with Deacon Cole he just sat there in his chair and waited for me to say something.

"Are you still having useless sex?"

"Nah…well, the last time was a couple weeks back."

"So, have you…thought about committing to God whole heartily?" I haven't even begun to get on that subject.

"Um, a little bit, but for right now Deacon, I need some time to find myself again."

My time was up as I looked at the window. The field wasn't bare anymore, their stood one sunflower, it made my day.

Outside I waited for Spencer and cautiously avoided her mother. The rest of the church members looked at me oddly, except and older lady in her sixties.

She approached me in a kind manner. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Excuse me?"

"Hah, I used to baby sit you and your sister when your father was alive, I baby sat him as well one time, you and him acted so much alike."

"I hope I behaved I barely remember anything when I was that young." She smiled as she reached inside her purse.

"I had a hard time remembering which twin you where, so I place a small necklace around your neck, I believe you were Rocky right."

My brows scrunched into a confused look. "No I'm the Ashley one."

"Rocky's birthmark on her arm, and you should have your birthmark on your leg."

It's funny how things come to like the last minute… "How do you know us so well."

"My dear, I know Rocky because she was the fussy one and bigger, you two didn't really have any hair for at least seven months which was odd, but I guess now you do."

"I blame the drugs that both parents were on," I would laugh along with her if this wasn't serious.

"Oh, um I have to go now."

"Wait, im sure you wanted this picture," She pulled out an old picture of me and Rocky and handed it to us.

"Your mom threw it away for some reason."

There we where both asleep, I looked at the bottom.

_Ashley (on the left) Rocky (on the right)._

I ran into the church to wait for Spence there, I glanced towards the mirror beside me and rolled up my right sleeve.

No birthmark there, I switch to the other side and role up my sleeve.

"Shit." There it was, I shook my head it could just be a mark from…oh who I am kidding.

"Something wrong Ash." I spin on my heel and meet those blue eyes I've thought about.

"You know when I got mad that you liked Rocky because she looked like me."

"Uh, yea." She walked slowly towards me sensing something off.

"Well it seems that it was me that was trying to be Ashley."


	20. Chapter 20

Clouded Judgment

Ch. 20

Ashley's pov.

Even as I went over the whole conversation that I had with my old nanny with Spencer it still did not make any since.

"Well Ash she's right, Rocky is the bigger one, and even now she's still bigger."

"…I know who can explain this."

If I was supposed to be Rocky that meant that my own mom was trying to give me away. I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

The fact that we could have been switched around so easily that no one would have noticed was scaring the shit out of me.

"Ash…do you need me to-."

"No…mom has the answers I need, and if she knows what's good for her she want lie to me."

I should consider taking her with me, but no; after all we went through I want let myself fuck it up again.

I've been waiting for her to show up at them gym for at least three hours now, I bet she forgot. Or just didn't care.

She could be making out with Spencer now, I could only wish. I busy my mind with the thoughts of what to do on an actual date with Cory. I figure a fancy restaurant and not some cheesy dinner and a movie.

Would that be too classy? Or maybe just go buy food and then watch a movie at my house.

That is more of my style. I grab my bags as I stare at the clock, she wasn't going to show.

It's around four when I arrive home; I lock up my bike and walk into the house. Apollo is sleeping on the couch; I check his dog bowl and make sure he's not starving to death.

Small dogs can eat a lot I heard. I fall back into my bed and lay there. I took out my cell and placed it on the night stand where a picture of me laid.

I smiled at the memory, I was only three and was asleep on the couch, I had been playing in dirt and then I had gotten into the baby powder.

The embarrassing thing about it was that I was nude that whole time. I placed the photo back and closed my eyes. I heard a distant nock at the front door.

I've never heard anyone knock so low before.

Someone answered because I heard a different voice enter the house. Footsteps made it closer to my door, then more knocking.

"Come in."

"Rock."

Bad thoughts immediately invade my retched mind as a blonde pops up into my view.

Surprisingly it isn't Cory.

Spencer worried filled eyes gleamed up at me from the floor as I laid in my bed. I thought there was something off about her. She bit her lip in thought as she used to do whenever I brought up the Ashley being my sister card.

"What's up?"

"Ashley doesn't want me to tell you but I have to." Could it be that their getting back together, one can only hope?

I push back the covers as she comes over to the other side of the bed and sits down, anticipation in my eyes, her hands playing with the cotton balls on my sheet.

"Okay…how do I say this…there's a possibility that you were switched around at birth."

Not what I intended to here, but it was a shocker that nearly stopped all the air that was in my lungs.

"How?"

She showed me a picture of two twin babies. "Ashley forgot to get this back from me. It's you and her…" I looked at the picture and smiled, I didn't even know we had a picture like this. But of course we both didn't know we were twins then.

Ashley and Rocky, I noticed that the smaller one had her arm stretched out towards the camera, and mark on her arm could be seen.

"That's Ashley, she has a birthmark on her arm, but an old nanny told her that it was Rocky that had the birthmark on her arm."

In the back of my mind I knew that I Rocky didn't have any birthmarks on my arm. But I did have one on my left leg.

"That old woman doesn't know what she's talking about," An infamous doubt started to grow as I tried to convince myself that we weren't switched.

"I think Ash thinks so too, that's why she's going to talk to Christine." No she can't, she was going to open up a whole can of worms if she did. No telling what that woman might tell her…it could be the truth.

And the truth can hurt…a lot.

"I need to be their when the shit hits the fan…now I'm intrigued."

"Well can I come too?" Those baby blues turn into puppy dog eyes. Here we go again.

They worked so well when I first came here…not to mention her million dollar smile.

"I'm not sure Ashley wants you their-"

"I don't care what she wants I love her." Everything starts to charge the atmosphere around us; she said those words I finally wanted to here.

"I know you never stopped." I got up slowly and closed my eyes. I was going home.

"Did you drive?" I asked because I figured today was a nice day to walk, and plus Cory was on my mind.

"Yea, jacked Glens car." She smirked as we walked down the stairs and into the cool outside world.

"Must be going crazy."

_At the Carlin's House._

"SPENCERRRR!!!!"

I opened the door of the mansion and slammed it shut. I rattled a little bit of the expensive vases. I could care less. My target smelt something different other than her vodka today. She turned her head towards me and sighed.

"Oh god it's just you, you may need to consider seeing a masseuse."

"Shut up…I need to know something." She smirked and placed down her third cup of vodka.

"Well, Ashley is being serious for once, bravo."

"How do you know I'm Ashley and not Rocky?" She looked up at me so quickly I thought she was about to have a heart attack.

"Who-else would you be." She lied threw her teeth, something she was always born to do. She grabbed a hold of the bottle and walked into the living room with me on her heels.

"Kyle left us Ashley…so I'm not in the mood to play games."

"He finally seen through your façade, your nothing but a good- no and expert liar."

Her body slumped against the couch as she turned on the tv. I picked up and expensive glass tray and chunked it into a far away wall.

The sound was horrible

"I'm trying to talk to you…Christine." She ignored me though, I know her world was shitty but it's about to get even shittier.

She threw the remote down and looked up at me.

"Fine talk."

"Who am i…" That question was with me ever since my dad died, ever since I miscarried, ever since I meet Spencer.

I could remember staring at myself in the mirror just like Rocky done, wait no im am Rocky.

If she was about to tell me what I really want to hear I will be Rocky…and that would make my whole life a lie.

"Ashley Davies."

I closed my eyes and went to the far side of the living room and picked up a vase and threw it towards the floor.

It didn't faze her she just kept on drinking.

"That cost twelve thousand dollars."

"Who am I Christine?"

"When did you start calling me by my first name."

"Only true mothers deserve to be called mothers." I pick up another vase and throw it at the tv. I shattered something awful.

She tensed as the big screen went off.

"Who am I mom." She stared up at me, blankly like she just did a line of cocaine. She wasn't talking.

I decided to go to the extreme; I knew how to make this woman talk. I've watched way too many Law & Order shows not to.

I went upstairs and kicked the door to her room open. I grabbed all the hidden alcohol I could find and came back down stairs.

I had an arm load of Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan.

She turned around and faced me when I placed all her booze in front of her. I stared at her with a determined look.

"Let's play hard ball then." I took one of her favorite bottles and chunked it to the nearest wall.

She got up then.

"Okay! Okay." She ran her hands threw her hair and sighed heavily. Like some a placed a huge rock on her chest, and now it was being lifted off of her.

"You…are Rocky.." She flopped back on the couch with all her booze in her arms, her prize possessions as anyone would say.

I closed my eyes…I knew it was true…something had been off about me every time she would look at me when I was younger. I never liked to wear skirts, id always hide them.

That's was what she didn't like.

She sometime scolds me for playing in dirt. She would leave me wanting know why I couldn't be who I was.

She'd even tell me I acted just like her. I didn't know what she meant until now.

"Thanks Christine." I felt dizzy all of a sudden, must have broken too much of 'her' things.

"Don't you want to know why…"

"…" I stood their motionless as see consumed more of that bitter liquid.

"Raife wasn't around much…after you both were born he barely came to see Ashley, but he'd always send Rocky toys.

I asked him why wouldn't he send his other daughter anything, and you know what that bastard said?"

She took a healthy swig and continued. "That I could get you something, pssh."

"So I switched you too, because I knew he'd only show love to Rocky and not you."

I tuned her out and began walking up the stairs.

I walk into my room and shut the door; I quietly walk towards my mirror and look at the pictures that cover them, all my friends.

Then I see one with me and Aiden, I quickly take it down. I look back up at myself and see a different me.

There was a small chain hiding in the corner of the shelf of the mirror. It was rusty. I picked it up. I remembered that I had placed it their when I was fifteen. It wasn't my style anymore.

It used to be silver I can tell. It was a heart shaped locket; I could never open it though.

I grab a metal file and pushed it inside hoping it would do something. After a minute of prying, it opened; a small heart shaped picture fell out and into my hands.

I smiled as I stared at the two people in the picture. _Dad and Rocky._

"_I had a hard time remembering which twin you where, so I place a small necklace around your neck, I believe you were Rocky right."_

"Yes I am."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Carmens pov.

I waited for Spencer to call me, just because I was bored today. I had finished all of my homework. My mom calls me her little genius; she prays that I get accepted into some Ivy League college. But I don't have the heart to tell her I don't want to be like a stuck up asshole.

One she would scold me for cursing in her house, and two she'd cry.

I know I was smart but that wasn't my image, I like hanging out, running from cops, having fun. And making out with hot girls, one especially was Kyla.

But my stupid pride want allow me to follow my heart. I need her badly, she was my everything; So why can't I get over this wall I cemented in front of me. I grabbed my pin and stared to draw the rest of my portrait, Kyla's eyes were somewhat darker than Ashley.

Ashley…I wonder what she'd do to me when she finds out about me and her true love. I should be writing my will.

Back to the portrait at hand, I get about half way done with her hair when my cell rings. I check the caller id and it read, Spencer.

I don't want to answer it so I let it go to voice mail; I start to color her hair in. Light brown I think does her hair justice.

My cell buzzes, this time it's a text message from Spencer. I sigh deeply and place the portrait back into it's hiding place and read the text message.

'We need to talk, meet me my house. –Spence-'

The talk? This whole charade could be over between us, or just starting to begin. I have no other choice but to meet her.

Kyla's Pov.

I rolled out of my bed and headed for the bathroom once again, id vowed never to get drunk like that again. But it was her fault.

I had to blame it on some one. Someone that was screwing one of my friends, a brunette that made me think about other things in the world instead of myself.

That bitch Mendez. She got to me, the heart of me mostly. I was sick without her; her words rang loudly in my head.

'_You never had me..'_

The fuck I didn't. I had everything and she had everything as well, we are compatible and I'm going to make her see it, even if I got to kick her ass.

Maybe she'd kick mine and laugh but at least I will try.

I rummaged around for my toothbrush, the nerve of that girl thinking she can do whoever she wanted, I stayed celibate for that girl.

You know how hard it was not to look at a guy or a girl without fucking them….damn hard.

After rinsing my mouth I turned on the shower and quickly jumped in, a dirty flashback resurfaced. I could remember the times we'd have sex in here, better yet on the kitchen table, now that was hot.

I had to sneak her in threw my window which was exciting, she'd come in looking all bad ass and smile at me, when I kissed her I noticed that she smelled like cigarettes which never bothered me just made me even more horny to be around her.

I think that's why mom moved, other than getting another job and marrying another rich old guy, she didn't like my girlfriend.

She told me I could always do better than a gang banging hustler. Well I liked that hustler and will always.

I hope out and walk into my large closet, I never could decide, well I guess tight jeans and a tank top will do.

Carmen never cared what I wore; she'd call me beautiful and give me a kiss. I guess anything to get me to get out of my closet.

I look back into my room and see a cell phone that sure as hell wasn't mine. I flip it opened and noticed that it had a picture of me and Spencer for its wallpaper.

So it was Spencer's.

I scan the call history and notice that she called Carmen three days ago. Well I got something for her.

I place the phone up to my ears while I wait for the Latino to pick up; it goes to her voice mail. Quickly hanging up, I send her a text message.

There's no reply so she either is or isn't but will see.

I climb up the later again as the sun begins to set, the warmth covered me as I sit on the edge of her window seal and smoke my last cigarette.

Just thinking about how this was going to be my last time, I'm sure she has hooked up permanently with someone, moreover Ashley.

"Hey." My cig falls out of my hand and down to the grass below this window. I swallow hard and close my eyes.

"What are you doing here K," I honestly didn't believe that she could find me. I blocked her number from my cell phone, even home phone, and now some how she found me.

I kept my back to her, not wanting her to see the desperation in my eyes. I couldn't handle her anymore, I wasn't right for her; she was the rich and famous and should have stayed that way.

"You know what I want?"

"Really, you come here to join the fun or something." I hit a soft nerve with that one; I felt a shoe come in contact with my back and growled lowly in my throat.

I spent half my summers inside an office with a hot woman who helped me with my anger management I will not disappoint her now.

So I laughed it off and continued to stare outside.

Kyla's Pov.

This was going nowhere, I didn't need my temper to get in the way, but if she was going to be stubborn then so be it.

"I want you to look me in the eyes," I walked towards her and pulled her inside so she could stare at me and only me. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, I didn't have you."

I could feel the burn of her skin as my hand remained on hers, I noticed how different they felt, hers was so rough and mind still soft.

I missed those eyes so much, those clear blue eyes that made even Spencer jealous.

"You never had me," came out of her mouth, it was whispered and it was dangerous. But she never once looked away from my eyes; I finally broke the contact and dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Are you happy now, hmm, are you content that you now know the truth K," her voice was low. "You left me without fighting to stay with me, and all those nights I called you, you where too fucking drunk to pick up the fucking phone."

"My phone was lost."

"Oh I'm so fucking sure." She spun around on her heel and walked over to Spencer's bed. "Weird isn't it…from what happened last time between Spencer and I you'd would have thought she be more cautious of me."

"You were both using each other Carmen so don't even try it." I spat, my other shoe was about to come off until she turned around and grabbed my hands.

"Don't think I want hit you-"

"Like you pushed Spencer huh," I never meant for it to come out as a yell, I was so close to crying that I had to do something to avert it.

Her jaw was set tightly her hands released mine. "And this is why we don't need to be together."

"Why because you like hitting or pushing people around, grow up Carmen you can handle anything, you just needed someone to believe in you, like me."

She sighed and sat on the bed and laid back. "Your normal k, well half normal, you don't know the first thing about controlling your problems; I'm still working on mine."

"You're scared." That's what this was all about; I knew she still loved me and will always. She growled low from the bed and stared at me as I began to grin.

I could tell I was onto something by the way she stared at me.

"Shut up, I fear nothing."

"Oh my god! Your scared of relationships…because of what happened with Spence."

"…She's not the only one okay, god shut up already." She was pouting and it was relieving all the tension between us.

"Carmen, I love you…and I'm going to help you threw all of this, because you know why?"

I sat down on her lap as she looked up at me, "Because I know you wouldn't do that to me, id kick your ass right back. Remember that fight we had over me drinking too much."

She nodded and stared at my chest her cheeks going red.

That's right let them hypnotize you. "You took me to your home to sleep it off and I kept throwing insults at you out of nowhere and you pushed me on the bed and I got back up and pushed you. And then you picked me up and slammed me on your bed and I grabbed at you and you me, then we started to take each other's clothes off."

"So what your saying is?"

"I like being thrown around every now and then." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious K." I was too; I started messing with her jacket, taking it off on my own.

"I mean, this isn't something you can cure over a week," my only response was mumbled words as I began to kiss her neck.

"K I'm not in the mood." Sure she was, it's impossible for her to resist me kissing her neck. "We are not even back together, I'm still mad at you, damnit!"

My teeth grazed the shell of her ear as I began nibbling on it.

"You're not playing fair, your using sex!" Was I? I didn't notice. My hands went under her tank top and stayed there against her warm flesh.

"I'll stop if you tell me you loved me and never stopped." I whispered hotly in her ear, her hands came up to my top and stopped. We were back to looking each other in the eyes.

Carmen's Pov.

This wasn't about me anymore this was about us, she clearly wasn't giving up on me, all I wanted for her was to find someone better than me, a self destructive genius who as too arrogant to go to a university.

What was going to happen later, all the promises I hear her whisper to me, was it going to go out the window. She forgot all about me, but did she really loose her phone.

"If you lost your phone why didn't you when I'm sure you got a new one call me?"

"Ok maybe I was drinking too much, but…it was because I thought id never see you again, my mom made it clear that she was moving me away from you and if I had any contact with you what so ever, id be sent to a board school, catholic."

I inwardly cringed for her, "Like you Carmen I knew I needed to change, and still do, that move didn't help me, it nearly killed me. Now I'm running around putting on shows for people, including my mom, while drinking myself to death."

I grabbed her and pressed against her and held her for what seemed like eternity. "Im sorry K, for everything you went through, even for me fucking around with Spencer."

"Just tell me you love me Carmen, I know you do. I hate your stubbornness."

She pouted as she looked me deeply in the eyes, I couldn't hold back of course I loved her, pride be damned.

"Yea, I do, I love you…" She pushed me hard against the bed and straddled me.

"What are you doing?" I noticed she was pulling her top off and undoing her bra.

"Were going to have sex on Spencer's bed, you know, pay back." My words were getting harder to pronounce as she started to remove the rest of my clothing while kissing me with a feverish want.

"You're a bit rough," I growled lowly the way she liked which cause her to bite me again.

"Believe it or not Carmen, "She spoke between kisses. "I haven't been fucked ever since I left."

She was right I didn't believe it, but it only made me want her more, I flipped us both over and tried to catch my breath.

"Then we are going to be here for a long time."

Glen slammed the front door hard and rattled the whole house, he stomped his was y to his sisters room, planning on how he'd fuck it up. "I'll burn her sinful porno that's what I do no, her bed." He had an evil glint in his eye that never ceased.

He kicked her door in and walked into the room with a gasoline can; he looked over towards the bed and quickly lost train of thought.

"Uh…" The girls looked back at him as they stopped their movements. Glen seemed to be caught in a dream one where he swore he saw two girls having sex in front of him.

He coughed quickly and picked up the gasoline can and headed back out the room.

Carmen stared down at the brunette under her in a sweaty heap, "Well don't stop now."

"Uhm…I kind of lost the mood." Kyla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's go to your house then."


End file.
